MI FUERZA ERES TÚ
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Peeta y Katniss tienen una relación desde los once años, la cual sólo las personas de más confianza saben. Cuando Peeta cumple dieciocho años, sus padres lo presionan para casarse con una comerciante. Peeta no lo permitirá. Él es el principe y Katniss su princesa. Nadie podrá separarlos.
1. PREFACIO

_**Disclaimers: Los personajes le perteneces a Suzanne Collins. Historia inspirada en "Love Story" de Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

" _ **THIS LOVE IS DIFFICULT, BUT IT'S REAL"**_

* * *

 _ **PREFACIO**_

* * *

Hoy debería ser el día más feliz de mi vida, pero no lo es. Debería estar esperando ansioso y feliz casarme con la mujer que amo, pero tampoco eso sucederá. Porque por culpa de los estúpidos prejuicios de mi familia y del Distrito Doce en general perdí a Katniss hace exactamente cuatro meses y ocho días, cuando ella se enteró del matrimonio que arreglaron mis padres a espaldas de mí hace varios años.

Katniss pensó que yo siempre lo supe, pero la realidad es que me enteré el día anterior al que ella me enfrentó. También creyó que todo el tiempo la estuve utilizando como una distracción mientras estaba soltero, el hecho de verme constantemente dentro mi grupo de amigos con esa chica, reafirmó su postura. Ni siquiera me escuchó. Lo único que hizo fue entregarme con lágrimas en los ojos una carta con el anillo de compromiso que di meses antes. Al ver el anillo, lloré, le grité que me dejara explicarle todo, le dije que lo iba a solucionar, que únicamente quería casarme con ella sin importar que todo el mundo estuviera en contra, la besé de forma desesperada y con amor, pero por primera vez en la vida no me correspondió, me alejó de ella como pudo y yo entendí que la perdí.

Ella es orgullosa y no perdona fácilmente, menos cuando cree tener la razón. La deje ir, pero durante estos meses la seguí buscando, fui a verla a su casa, a la pradera y al bosque con cualquier excusa, pero ella siempre me rechazó.

Por otro lado, intenté por todos los medios persuadir a mis padres que desistieran de una boda de la que nunca estuve de acuerdo, únicamente aceptaron que no hiciéramos la Ceremonia del Tueste. Pero quieren a toda costa que me una a la familia Potts, asegurando que en un matrimonio no hace falta amar, y que en todo caso, eso viene con el tiempo.

No estoy de acuerdo porque nunca podré amar a nadie más que no sea Katniss, fuimos novios desde los once, aunque muy pocas personas supieron eso. Y digo supieron, porque todo terminó para nosotros hace meses, que me parecen siglos.

Cada día despierto asustado tras las pesadillas en las que la pierdo. El despertar es mucho peor porque sé que es verdad y vivo atormentado por sus últimas palabras.

 _-Te devolveré este anillo, siempre supe que no éramos el uno para el otro, que en algún momento nos separaríamos. Temía que llegara ese momento, porque te amo. Pero finalmente llego. Te dejaré ir, Peeta. Haré lo mejor para ambos. Me duele, pero eso no quita que esté molesta porque me lo hayas ocultado todo este tiempo. Te prometo que no te molestaré más, después de todo siempre fui una distracción para ti y un estorbo para tus padres._

 _-Katniss, eso no es cierto. Yo no sabía nada hasta ayer. Lo solucionaré, lo prometo. Yo te amo. –La besé, pero ella no me correspondió. Me apartó de inmediato._

 _-No hagas esto más doloroso para ambos. Vete, Peeta. Vete y no me busques nunca más espero que puedas ser feliz con esa chica._

 _-Nunca seré feliz con ella. –Grité, pero Katniss ya estaba alejándose desapareciendo por el bosque._

 _El anillo cayó sobre la hierba de la pradera y yo lo recogí sin poder contener más mi dolor de haberla perdido._

Me pongo a trabajar como todos los días, junto a mis hermanos que vinieron a hacerme compañía en el peor día de mi vida. Ellos saben que amo a otra mujer y de la relación que Katniss y yo teníamos antes de que todo se arruinara.

No me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo hasta que saco todos los ingredientes para hacer pan de pasas y nueces, como él que los que le di a Katniss cuando teníamos once años; bollos de queso, los favoritos de Katniss, y finalmente unos panecillos dulces que tanto le gustan a Prim.

Los días en que me encuentro nostálgico, soy yo en el que se encarga de prepararlos, como si haciéndolos estuviera más cerca de Katniss, y pudiera recordarla. Pensando que un par de horas después podré darles algo a las Everdeen como hacía habitualmente para intercambiar las presas por pan, cuando ella venia con la excusa del intercambio. Podía enviar a Gale solo, o dármelas en los momentos que nosotros estábamos en el bosque, pero ya que nuestra historia era un secreto, creyó que era una oportunidad más para vernos, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Ahora, nunca viene cuando sabe que estoy trabajando y que puedo verla. Mis hermanos y mi padre la ven, pero yo nunca lo hago, porque ella decidió apartarse de mi vida.

Mis hermanos mayores me miran con dolor por lo que sucederá hoy, y se mantienen en completo silencio. Les agradezco porque no estoy con ánimos de hablar. La realidad es que tengo un plan, pero no sé que tanto éxito tenga. Cuando los panes están listos, selecciono algunos y los meto en una bolsa de papel, salgo de la panadería con un sobre en mi bolsillo, y los panes, bajo la atenta mirada de mis hermanos, que no comentan nada al respecto, salvo que me cuide y que me cubrirán.

Voy directamente a La Veta, es temprano, toco la puerta de la casa de la familia Everdeen. Es Annie quien me abre mirándome sorprendida.

-¿Katniss está aquí? –Pregunto después de saludarnos.

-Sí, pero sigue durmiendo. No ha tenido una buena noche y tampoco creo que quiera salir en todo el día. –Me contesta con desgana y yo me siento culpable por ser el causante, porque es evidente que fue a causa de la boda. – ¿Peeta? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar preparándote para la boda? Si tus padres se dan cuenta que estás aquí…

Sonrío con tristeza.

-No se darán cuenta. Y de todas formas, es importante que usted le dé esta carta a su hija.

Se la muestro y ella la mira dudando.

-Peeta. Esto no es bueno para ambos. Tú te vas a casar y esto fue muy duro para Katniss.

-Lo sé. Por eso, lo pienso remediar. Por favor, entréguesela. Sabrá toda la verdad si la lee. Y tome esto. –Le entrego la bolsa también. –Incluí los favoritos de ella.

-Esto es más de lo que nos das habitualmente.

-Tal vez sea la última vez que pueda darles tanto pan. –Le digo. –Dudo que mis padres me acepten después de hoy.

-¿De qué hablas, Peeta? ¿Qué harás?

-Yo amo a su hija.

-Pero tus padres nunca la aceptarán, por eso quieren que te cases hoy.

-Lo que ellos quieren dista mucho, de lo que yo quiero. No tiene de que preocuparse, Katniss no sufrirá más. Aunque ella jamás me perdone, no haré nada que la lastime. Me debo ir antes de que noten mi ausencia. Salude a Prim de mi parte.

Me voy antes de que pueda decir algo, cuando siento ruidos dentro de la casa, son los pasos de una persona bajando las escaleras. Si es Katniss no creo que quiera verme, al menos no hasta que lea la carta, que definirá nuestro futuro. Aunque, sé cuál será el mío y no incluye ningún matrimonio arreglado.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **¡Hola! Volví con una historia súper corta. Espero que les guste. Venía rondando en mi cabeza hace meses, recién ahora me animé a escribirla. Prácticamente está terminada. Ahora dejo el prefacio. El próximo capítulo será muy sorpresivo. Quieren obligar a Peeta a casarse por intereses económicos, pero como prioriza a Katniss por sobre todas las cosas, hará algo inesperado, para poder vivir junto a ella. Siempre creí que de tener la posibilidad de estar junto a su Katniss, de tener una relación estable y saber que ella también lo amaba, jamás haría nada para lastimarla, lucharía y enfrentaría a todos por estar a su lado. De eso tratará el fic. Como dice el titulo, es un amor difícil, pero es real.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: BODA INTERRUMPIDA

" _ **We were both young when I first saw you**_

 _ **I close my eyes and the flashback starts**_

 _ **I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air**_

 _ **See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**_

 _ **See you make your way through the crowd**_

 _ **And say "hello", little did I know.**_

 _ **That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_

 _ **And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"**_

 _ **And I was crying on the staircase**_

 _ **Begging you please don't go.**_

 _ **And I said**_

 _ **Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**_

 _ **I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**_

 _ **You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess**_

 _ **It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**_

 _ **So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

 _ **We keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew**_

 _ **So close your eyes**_

 _ **Escape this town for a little while.**_

 _ **Oh, oh**_

 _ **Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**_

 _ **And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"**_

 _ **But you were everything to me**_

 _ **I was begging you please don't go.**_

 _ **And I said**_

 _ **Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**_

 _ **I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**_

 _ **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

 _ **It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**_

 _ **Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel**_

 _ **This love is difficult, but it's re-eal**_

 _ **Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**_

 _ **It's a love story, baby, just say yes**_

 _ **I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around**_

 _ **My faith in you was fading when I met you on the outskirts of town.**_

 _ **And I said**_

 _ **Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone**_

 _ **I keep waiting for you, but you never come**_

 _ **Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**_

 _ **He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**_

 _ **Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone**_

 _ **I love you, and that's all I really know**_

 _ **I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**_

 _ **It's a love story, baby, just say yes**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **Cause we were both young when I first saw you."**_

* * *

" _ **Love Story"**_

 _ **Taylor Swift**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: BODA INTERRUMPIDA**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Voy acompañado al Edificio de Justicia por mis hermanos y sus esposas. No quise ni ver a mis padres hoy y mis hermanos son los únicos que me entienden. Saben que esta "boda" no es una razón para festejar porque yo estoy siendo obligado a casarme con alguien que no amo. Mi hermano mayor, Cato y su esposa me entienden más que nadie, porque ellos no son nada realmente dentro de su casa, aunque desde fuera crean que sí. Aún así, se llevan bien y son amigos. Ambos tienen a su verdadero amor fuera de su casa. Los obligaron a casarse, por cuestiones económicas, no tenían otra opción que aceptarlo y de mutuo acuerdo decidieron que entre ellos no habría nada y seguirían su vida como quisieran y con las personas que quisieran, a escondidas de los demás han tramitado los papeles de divorcio y esperan que se haga efectivo para no tener que dar explicaciones y evitar que alguien se interponga en el mismo, porque ninguno de ellos es feliz escondiendo a las personas que de verdad aman del resto. Una vez que tengan que presentarse para el juicio y dado que todo lo que se pretendía de esa unión fue cumplido, se irán de la casa que comparten y vivirán su vida, y ya los padres no podrán hacer nada para impedirlo. El no llevar vida de pareja facilitara la anulación del "matrimonio".

Cato y Marvel me rodean con sus brazos. Mi hermano mayor me susurra al oído:

-No dejes que se salgan con la suya otra vez. Tú mereces ser feliz, hermanito. No dejes que nuestros padres destruyan tu felicidad también.

-Katniss todavía te ama. –Agrega Marvel.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso. Ella me odia. –Digo con tristeza.

-No, Peeta. La forma en que te mira a la distancia sin que te des cuenta o como actúa cuando la veo en la panadería como si esperará verte, a veces le pregunto cómo le va, si todavía te quiere y aunque no me conteste, sus actitudes la delatan. No te rindas justo ahora.

-No me rendiré y no se preocupen. Cato, yo sé todo lo que tú y Glimmer han sufrido este tiempo, no quiero pasar por eso. Marvel, tú tuviste suerte, Delly te ama y tú la amas a ella, siempre fue así desde que ustedes eran pequeños, recuerdo que Delly no dejaba de hablar de ti desde los cinco años cuando repentinamente me dijo que tú le gustabas, y que no se animaba a hablarte porque tú la considerabas un bebé a pesar de llevarse dos años. –Me río un poco al recordarlo. –No sé qué pasará con Katniss. Hoy le escribí una carta nuevamente y la llevé a su casa y la recibió su madre. Ella sabe lo que voy a hacer, al menos lo deje entrever.

-¿Y qué es lo que harás, Peeta? –Me pregunta Cato con los ojos abiertos al igual que mi hermano del medio

-Esperen a ver.

Lo único malo es que eso no me asegura que recupere a Katniss y eso es justamente lo que tan mal me tiene. Katniss no ha respondido ni una de las cartas que le he escrito cada semana, no debió ni haberlas leído. Temo que la última tampoco la lea. Que me haya olvidado. Que haya elegido a su amigo Gale, en vez de luchar por mí. Últimamente la he visto demasiado con él, y los celos que no he sentido en años por tener la seguridad de su amor por mí, los siento ahora.

Cato mira hacia atrás y luego nosotros, Glimmer se encuentra sola, pero Delly desapareció.

-¿Dónde se metió mi esposa? –Pregunta Marvel.

-Dijo que iba a la casa, a buscar algo que se olvidó. –Explica Glimmer. –Se quedó atrás hace unos minutos mientras ustedes hablaban.

-¡Me dijo que no le faltaba nada! –Se queja su esposo.

Es demasiado sobreprotector, tal vez la diferencia de edad entre ellos y su reciente matrimonio hacen que aún la vea como algo frágil que debe proteger.

-Eso creyó. Pero si faltó algo.

-Iré por ella.

-Tranquilo, hombre. Delly se sabe cuidar sola. Ya volverá. –Le dice Cato riendo.

-Es cierto. Además quiero que estés conmigo ahora mismo. –Completo. –Tu esposa estará bien.

-De acuerdo, Peeta. Que conste que lo hago por ti. –Palmea mi hombro tratando de bromear, pero triste por mi situación.

Apenas llegamos al Edificio de Justicia, pasa corriendo por nuestro lado una chica delgada y rubia con un vestido rosa muy elegante. Reconozco de inmediato a mi amiga Madge, pero ¿por qué va tan apurada? Corro atrás de ella hasta alcanzarla y la tomo de los hombros, ella se gira asustada y se tranquiliza al verme.

-Peeta. –Dice sin aliento.

-¿Pasó algo? –Pregunto.

-No, es… que iba a ir a ver a alguien… antes de tu "boda".

-¿A quién? –Quiero que me diga que es Katniss internamente.

-Eso no importa, estoy saliendo con un chico.

-Pero eso ya lo me has dicho.

-¿En serio? –Pregunta sorprendida. Entrecierro los ojos, los nervios siempre terminan delatándola. –Cierto y te pedí que mantuvieras eso en secreto.

-¿Vas a verte con él?

-Iré y volveré rápido. –Dice sin responder a su pregunta. –No puedo creer que esto esté pasando Peeta. Lo lamento tanto por ambos. –Se refiere a Katniss y a mí. –¿Cómo los padres pueden ser tan injustos? –Dice casi llorando, por algún motivo, siento que no está hablando solamente de los míos.

El dolor vuelve a instalarse en mi pecho, ella me abraza y yo le correspondo escondiendo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Yo lo lamento mucho más. La perdí y eso nunca me lo perdonaré. Me ha ignorado por cuatro meses ¿sabes lo difícil que es para mí?

-Katniss es muy cabeza dura. No hagas esto, Peeta. El amor de ustedes era tan lindo. Por favor, no cometas el mismo error que tu hermano.

-Tranquila, amiga. Todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

-¡¿Qué todo estará bien?! –Se aparta de mí y grita desesperada. –Estás a punto de firmar un papel que te unirá a una persona que no es Katniss. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Madge parece un pez ahogándose y sufriendo porque le duele ver separados a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Nada es lo que parece. Intenté de todo para convencerlos a mis padres, incluso discutí esto con Allyson, quería terminar las cosas amigablemente sin escándalos. Pero llegué a mis límites, Madge.

-¿Eso qué quieres decir?

-Que a partir de ahora pasará lo que tenga que pasar. No me importan las consecuencias graves que pueda traer. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Ella asiente.

-Dile a Katniss que si todavía me ama, la estaré esperando.

Beso la frente de mi amiga para calmarla.

-Ahora ve. No me puedes engañar, es evidente que pensabas verla a ella. Tú no dejarías solo a tu mejor amigo, por un novio en un momento como este, habiendo tanto tiempo después.

Nuestra amiga mutua se va sin decir palabra. El tiempo corre y es mejor que se dé prisa.

Saco el anillo de compromiso de Katniss de mi bolsillo. Ninguna mujer más lo usará, siempre le pertenecerá a ella. Ni siquiera otra Allyson en la fantasía de que puedo llegar a cambiar mis sentimientos lo tendrá puesto.

Decepcionaré a mis padres; heriré a alguien que cree firmemente que el amor puede venir después del casamiento cuando el corazón de uno ya tiene dueño y que incluso luego de tantas distancias mantenidas, rechazos sutiles y directos sigue insistiendo en algo que no tiene futuro; seré el cotilleo de todo el Distrito Doce… pero no me importa. No puedo hacer lo que mis padres quieren, nunca acepté esto, pero ellos me obligaron a tomar esta medida.

Podría escaparme y no presentarme, ir directamente donde vive Katniss nuevamente y rogarle por la segunda oportunidad que me negó cientos de veces. Pero, escapar no soluciona el problema principal, porque mis padres no me dejaran en paz hasta que me case con una comerciante. Si hago algo drástico para que me desvinculen completamente de la familia, seré libre y no podrán intervenir más en mi vida.

Es lo mejor. Vuelvo a guardar la caja con el anillo en mi bolsillo.

Entro al Edificio de Justicia con un suspiro pesado, pensando en lo mucho que me odiaran mis padres por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. No son buenos con nosotros, mi madre es muy mala y mi padre se deja dominar por su mujer, lo que lo hace ser igual que ella de cierta manera. Mi padre sabe que yo y mi hermano mayor amamos a otras personas y aún así no nos defendió cuando llegó el momento en que más lo necesitábamos. A veces me da rabia, pero me digo que odiar a las personas que me dieron la vida es muy grave.

Pero ¿para qué nos tuvieron si pensaban arruinarnos las vidas y dirigir cada una de nuestras acciones? ¿Somos sus hijos o cosas con poco valor que venden al mejor postor?

Cierro los ojos, supongo que da igual. Después de lo que haré hoy dejaré ser de esa familia. Con suerte Katniss me perdonará o mis hermanos me darán un techo donde dormir mientras consiga trabajo en las minas o incluso en el Quemador. No hay muchas opciones. Porque ya para mis padres no significaré nada.

No me arrepiento de mi último y definitivo plan.

Jamás estaré con otra mujer que no sea Katniss. Y estoy dispuesto a demostrárselo y luchar por su amor a partir de este momento. Ya no me podrá ignorar.

Entro a la oficina donde toda pareja firma papeles que los declaran esposos, al tiempo que se les asigna una casa según su origen. Hasta eso es injusto, los comerciantes que se casan tienen las mejores casas, las parejas de La Veta o mixtas viven en La Veta. Las Leyes de Panem no hacen más que promover una riqueza relativa, o la pobreza absoluta, y por ende la discriminación y división del propio distrito. Una relación mixta es mal vista por todos aquellos que no entienden el verdadero significado del amor. Al amor no le interesan las diferencias sociales, ni si alguien es lindo o feo, eso no importa porque amar con toda tu vida a una persona se convierte en lo más importante.

En las sillas del fondo veo sentados a mis padres y a los que nunca serán mis suegros o cuñados, por más tercamente que insistan en la boda. Y frente al escritorio, a la chica que piensa convertirse en mi esposa. Al verme sonríe abiertamente, seguro temía que no me presentará. Yo también pensé mucho en la mañana cual era la manera de enfrentar este asunto y darlo por terminado. No le devuelvo la sonrisa a mi ex amiga, a su lado veo a su hermana mayor de veintidós años, Clary. Cato ocupa su lugar como testigo masculino a mi lado.

-¿Estás bien? –Me pregunta al oído. – ¿Qué sucedió fuera?

-Hablé con Madge. –Le respondo encogiéndome de hombro, simulando que la conversación que tuvimos no me afectó. Allyson me observa no muy feliz, sabe que ella es amiga de Katniss, de hecho no sé cómo, pero sospecho que está al tanto de mi relación con la chica de La Veta, a pesar de que la mantuvimos en secreto.

-¿Qué hacías hablando con ella? –Me pregunta Allyson.

-¿No puedo tener amigas, Allyson? –Le pregunto de forma amable. –Hablamos, nada más. Ya sabes que la invité aquí. Bueno, no te lo dije. Ahora lo sabes.

-¿Allyson? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir llamándome así? ¿Qué pasó con la época que me llamabas por mi apodo?

-No fuiste una buena amiga este tiempo.

-Soy tu prometida. Seremos esposos.

-Lo que digas.

Veo como contiene lágrimas y casi me siento mal por lastimarla. Pero los verdaderos lastimados somos yo y Katniss, porque este "compromiso" hizo que nos separáramos cuando teníamos una historia de amor de años tras nosotros. No me atrevo a ver los ojos vidriosos de la chica a mi lado.

-Sé que no me amas, y que nos obligaron a hacer esto. Pero podemos intentarlo ¿no, Peeta?

-Podemos buscar nuestro rumbo. –Digo.

En mi mente agrego: _"cada uno por su lado"_.

Ella no dice nada más. Debe percibir que no haré, ni diré nada más. Pero está muy lejos de sospechar lo que pretendo.

Cuando el jefe de los Agentes de paz vestido con traje formal ingresa, mi corazón empieza a latir con desesperación y trago saliva. Mi hermano pone una mano en mi hombro y me pide silenciosamente que me tranquilice. Mas invitados llegan, incluso Delly ya está de regreso y toma la mano de su esposo, antes de que él se acerque más para darle un beso, al cual ella sonríe, para posteriormente susurrarle alguna cosa al oído. Mi hermano mira con los ojos abiertos a su esposa y cuando ella se aleja, él sonríe con picardía y le guiña un ojo.

 _¿Qué traman esos dos?_

Frunzo el ceño ante el comportamiento extraño de ambos.

Veo para todos lados y Madge sigue sin aparecer. La ceremonia comienza, el hombre frente a nosotros explica que es el matrimonio, felicitando a los novios por este punto que están dando. Todo lo que dice se siente tan lejano sin Katniss a mi lado, porque en ese caso las palabras de protocolo tendrían sentido. Ahora entiendo como Cato y Glimmer se sintieron en ese momento tres años atrás, como si no fuera su boda y fuera una ajena.

Llega el momento de la firma de documentos, el primero es la acta matrimonial y la segunda el contrato en que te asignan la casa en la que vivirás mientras el matrimonio dure, si algún deciden separarse deberán hacer una división de bienes, que beneficia en mayor medida a la mujer en caso de que haya tenido hijos dentro del matrimonio. Mi hermano se mantiene a mi lado, mientras Clary firma como testigo. Cato me mira de reojo suspirando tristemente antes de acercarse a firmar.

Debí detenerlo, pero no reaccione a tiempo por estar pensando una manera de empezar a hablar. Bueno, da igual, con que falte una firma el matrimonio no se realiza.

Paso siguiente y luego de unas palabras dichas por el encargado de llevar a término el matrimonio, Allyson se acerca para firmar el acta, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada y una sonrisa, que me hacen sentir descompuesto.

Cuando toca mi turno, me acerco y tomo la pluma que me pasan mirando el papel escrito con palabras que no tienen sentido en mi situación. Tomo aire y lo expulso unas cuantas veces antes de darme vuelta y enfrentar a los demás, lanzando la pluma y haciéndola que caer en el tintero.

-Soy consciente que no se acostumbra hacer esto, pero con el permiso del jefe de los Agentes de Paz me gustaría decir unas palabras. ¿Lo tengo permitido? –Lo miro antes de continuar.

-Adelante, señor Mellark.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Grita mi madre furiosa.

-Tranquila, Margaret. –La trata de callar mi padre. –Seguro le dedicará unas palabras a la novia.

Ignoro su conversación, pero digo que eso es lo que haré, y todos centran su atención en mí, murmurándose tal vez lo romántico que es.

 **-Les quería contar una historia que alguien me contó una vez. –Miento. –En un reino muy lejano, existía un matrimonio de reyes, la reina después de muchas pérdidas dio a luz a un hijo, que desde el nacimiento estaba destinado a la grandeza y las riquezas. Los padres lo "protegían" del mundo exterior, y el niño no entendía por qué. Él era curioso, abierto y quería explorar el mundo. Un día convenció a su nodriza de llevarlo a ver que había detrás de los muros del castillo. A la semana siguiente, ella aprovechó uno de los largos viajes de los padres para llevárselo al pueblo mientras hacia las compras. Fueron hasta la plaza del pueblo. El pequeño príncipe que iba de la mano de su nodriza, estaba fascinado con todo lo que veía. Hasta que vio parada en un banco a una niña cantando con su melódica y aterciopelada voz, los pájaros se detuvieron a escucharla en un árbol cercano. La niña del pueblo era hermosa, de piel aceitunada, usaba un vestido simple de color rojo a cuadros y tenía dos trenzas. La nodriza le preguntó que le sucedía al príncipe y él solamente pudo articular palabras tras varios intentos:**

 **-¿Es un ángel o una niña? Porque definitivamente ella no pertenece a este mundo. Su voz hipnotizante y celestial no pueden provenir de la tierra. La dulzura que deja entrever parece irreal, casi un sueño y su belleza no se compara con la de ninguna niña de su edad.**

 **Ella se río y alzó al niño, dándole un beso en la frente muy maternal, porque siempre lo consideró su hijo.**

 **-Tú serás un gran rey, justo y bueno, si logras ver esas cosas en una plebeya.**

 **-¿Qué es plebeya? –Le preguntó el niño.**

 **-Las personas que viven aquí. –La mujer no quiso explicarle las diferencias sociales tan marcadas, porque él era pequeño y no entendería esas cosas. –Yo fui una hasta que me llamaron para cuidarte como si fueras mi propio hijo.**

 **-Entonces debe ser una niña muy buena, si es como tú.**

 **-No lo dudo. –Le respondió haciéndolo sonreír.**

 **-Cuando sea grande me quiero casar con ella. –Soltó de repente mirando y escuchando a la "plebeya" de su edad, que el niño creía firmemente que era un ángel que vino a la tierra para iluminar su vida.**

 **-Lo harás, cariño. Si tú te lo propones y lo deseas con todo tu corazón, no existe nada que no puedas conseguir.**

 **Pasaron varios años y él nunca pudo borrar de su mente y su corazón a ese ángel en cuerpo de niña. Dormía con su voz arrullándolo en su mente, soñaba con sus ojos grises, sus finos labios, su pequeño rostro, sus rasgos delicados, su cuerpo tan hábil para saltar y trepar arboles, sin ni siquiera caerse. Soñaba que estaba junto a ella jugando, hasta besándola.**

 **Con el tiempo, empezó a entender las conversaciones que sus padres mantenían con los invitados, un rey o un príncipe o una princesa podía tener amantes pobres, pero jamás podía casarse con ellas o ellos, porque la gente del pueblo era inferior a la realeza. Y tales uniones eran mal vistas.**

 **El príncipe presenció cómo injustamente jóvenes hijos de gente de la realeza, eran cruelmente castigados, asesinados, separados de los amores de su vida, obligados a casarse sin amor, presionados por sus padres a seguir las tradiciones. Los más valientes escapaban con las personas que amaban sin importar que tuvieran que renunciar a una vida de comodidades. Los temerosos o los que tenían un corazón de hielo seguían las tradiciones siendo infelices o no conociendo lo que era el amor verdadero**.

 **El niño por años fue regularmente acompañado de su nodriza a la misma plaza y la misma hora sin falta, con la esperanza de verla una vez más, a veces se limitaba a verla a la distancia y esa era una felicidad que no quitaba nadie, verla con sus amigas, con sus padres, con sus hermanos divirtiéndose, hablando, riendo. Muchas veces pensó en hablarle, pero él se sintió incomodo al recordar las cosas que escuchaba y veía en el castillo. Tenía miedo de ser rechazado por ella, por las diferencias sociales que los separaban, muy a su pesar.**

 **Creció, hasta cumplir los once años. Los dos crecieron. Hasta que un día vio llorando bajo el manzano a la niña que robó su corazón a corta edad.**

 **Por primera vez levantó la mirada hacia su nodriza decidido. Él podía pasar años observándola a la distancia mientras ella fuera feliz, pero si sufría la situación cambiaba. Jamás pensó en dejarla sola en una situación complicada. La mujer soltó su mano y le tendió una bolsa con pan y frutas, que habían sacado del castillo antes de partir al pueblo. Entendió el mensaje, se lo dio para compartirlo con la niña. Cuando llegó frente ella, se dio cuenta de lo delgada y demacrada que se veía. Sin dudarlo puso la bolsa de tela frente al rostro de ella que mantenía los ojos cerrados.**

 **-Hola. –La saludó.**

 **La niña abrió sus grandes y expresivos ojos y miro sorprendida al príncipe antes de desviar la mirada a la bolsa y oler. Pero, no se movió.**

 **-Tómalo. Es tuyo. Lo traje para mí, pero es demasiado y ya comí. –El niño mintió en lo último, comió en el castillo, no el contenido de la bolsa. –No quiero que se desperdicie.**

 **-La comida no se desperdicia, excepto que seas de la realeza.**

 **El comentario le dolió un poco y lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo. Eso era verdad, mientras él como heredero al trono tenía todo, el pueblo pasaba hambre.**

 **-¿Por qué me ofreces tu comida? ¿Tus padres no te retan?**

 **-No importa eso. Quiero compartirlo contigo.**

 **Él se sentó al lado de ella y sintió su corazón palpitando contra su pecho ante la cercanía. Cuando sus manos entraron en contacto su piel ardió con el roce e intentó mantener la calma porque nunca estuvo tan cerca de ella como en ese momento.**

 **Los dos comieron, no todo, porque quedaron algunas cosas. La niña obviamente sufría desnutrición, lo que quedó, el príncipe se lo regalo y ella agradecida se lo llevó. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, la citó para que al día siguiente se encontrarán en el mismo lugar. Y así se encontraron, hablaron sobre sus vidas, y él se enteró que ella perdió a parte de su familia y que la comida restante, la llevó para compartirla con su hermana y su madre. Le dijo que fueron los primeros alimentos que comieron en días. Él se sintió triste, porque a en su condición nunca le faltó para comer, y ella pasaba hambre todos los días. Se prometió a sí mismo que cada vez que se encontrarán traería comida del castillo para ella. Jugaron toda la tarde con la nodriza cuidándolos a la distancia manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tejía. Estaba orgullosa de su niño, porque, era justo, inocente, valiente y no le importaba lo que pensarán de esa amistad. Amistad que se convertiría en algo más.**

 **Unas semanas antes de primavera cayeron sobre el césped de una pradera, mientras se perseguían y atrapaban. El príncipe se preocupó pensando que su princesa se hizo daño y se acercó. Apartó el cabello de su rostro y ella lo atacó con cosquillas, que él pronto le devolvió y empezaron a reír y retorcerse. Cuando pararon, sus miradas se quedaron clavadas en las del otro como si se tratara de un hechizo. Algún tipo de magia, hizo que se besaran. Fue un beso muy inocente entre dos enamorados que aún no se declaraban su amor mutuo. Fue mágico y perfecto. Cuando se apartaron, la niña que estaba entre los brazos de él, apartó la mirada avergonzada y se encontró con semillas de diente de león. El niño al darse cuenta lo que miraba dijo:**

 **-Son hermosas como tú, princesa.**

 **-No soy una princesa. Tampoco de la realeza como tú. –Respondió con tristeza evidente en su voz.**

 **-No. Eres mucho mejor que todos y me gustas. Desde hace años te he observado y lo sabes.**

 **-A mí también me gustas. Aunque, somos diferentes. –Contestó como si eso fuera un impedimento.**

 **-¿Crees que eso me importa? Cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos y seremos del mismo nivel.**

 **-¿Casarnos?**

 **-Si tú quieres. –Dijo con una sonrisa temiendo haber cometido un error, o haberla asustado. Pero le nació decirlo y no se arrepintió, porque no quería conocer a ninguna otra mujer cuando llegará la edad de casarse como sus padres le decían. – ¿Sabes que me dice mi nodriza respecto a esto? –Tomó una semilla de diente de león completa desde la raíz. –Si pides un deseo y luego soplas el diente león, este se hace realidad, no importa cuánto tiempo pase. ¿Quieres intentarlo?**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Si, princesa. Simple y significativo. ¿Lo haremos?**

 **-¡Sí! –Gritó emocionada, haciendo al príncipe reír.**

 **Ella escogió otro idéntico al que arrancó su amigo y habló:**

 **-Yo deseo…**

 **-Si lo dices en voz alta no se cumple. –Advirtió su acompañante riendo.**

 **-Está bien. –Cerró los ojos y pidió el deseo en silencio al mismo tiempo que el príncipe, los dos soplaron al mismo tiempo, las hebras blancas y esponjosas volaron entremezclándose entre sí, al igual que sus deseos. Los dos pidieron un futuro donde estuvieran juntos, donde que nada, ni nadie pudiera sepáralos y acabar con el amor mutuo que se tenían.**

 **Se convirtieron en jóvenes completamente enamorados, que cometían locuras en nombre del amor. Eran felices, se divertían, se cuidaban, solían verse una o dos veces a la semana en la pradera, el lago, en su pequeña casa familiar. Compartían días juntos, creyendo que tenían la vida por delante. El príncipe le propuso matrimonio a su futura princesa, ella aceptó dándole un largo y delicado beso. Ella amaba a ese joven que había llegado a su vida para cambiársela completamente y sacarla del abismo en el que había caído después de una gran pérdida.**

 **Lamentablemente, el destino no fue justo y no cumplió sus deseos. Poco después de su compromiso a escondidas, él estaba decidido a confesarles la verdad a todos. Pero los reyes querían a su único hijo casado con una princesa de otra dinastía, porque la unión favorecería a ambos reinos.**

 **El joven príncipe hizo de todo por hacerlos desistir a sus padres de tal injusticia, les dijo que se casaría por amor y que nunca amaría a esa princesa, nunca estaría con ella realmente, porque su corazón jamás le pertenecería a alguien que no amaba. No lo escucharon. Gracias a eso perdió a la mujer que amaba. Ella no entendió la situación de su amado. Se sintió tonta y decepcionada por creer que su amor era posible; o tal vez no creyó que era buena para él al compararse con otra mujer que tenía mucho para ofrecerle. Le devolvió el anillo llorando y lo dejó libre. A pesar de eso el príncipe siguió luchando, incluso fue a buscarla a los lugares en los que sabía que la encontraría, no hubo respuesta. Él estaba desesperado, sufrió, pero la única persona que podía aliviar el dolor de su corazón roto, lo abandonó.**

Tras el relato, veo a mi alrededor. Todos se quedan mudos ante mi historia. Éramos yo y Katniss en un mundo paralelo. La mayoría terminan con la boca abierta, otros murmuran molestos. Mis padres y "futuros suegros" son algunos de ellos.

-¿Qué sucedió con el príncipe y su amada? –Interrumpe mi amiga Madge, a la que no vi llegar.

-No tengo idea que pasó entre ellos, Madge. Pero, yo sé lo que hizo el príncipe.

Agarro las tres hojas que de firmarlas me condenarán a un futuro despreciable y desolador.

-Un príncipe tan noble y enamorado jamás traicionaría a su corazón, ni a la persona que se lo robó sin intención de devolvérselo. Hizo lo correcto.

En segundos rompí en pedazos pequeños todos los documentos, sonriendo porque después de guardar en secreto mi amor por Katniss, poderlo gritar a los cuatro vientos, es liberador.

-¡¿Qué has hecho, crío estúpido?! –Grita mi madre.

-¡Esto es una vergüenza!

-¿Quién es la otra?

-¿Cómo tienes el valor de dejar a mi hija plantada en el altar?

-¡Es una humillación!

-¡Echaste a perder todo, Peeta! ¡Ya no eres mi hijo! –Grita mi madre.

Llantos, lágrimas, enojo, desmayos, gritos llenos de odio. Mis hermanos, Glimmer, Delly y Madge se acercan a mí apoyándome.

Veo a un costado a Allyson, gritando y murmurando cosas, siendo sostenida por sus hermanos.

-Lo siento. Es lo mejor. En el futuro me lo agradecerás, yo no puedo hacer feliz a ninguna mujer.

Sus ojos están vidriosos por el llanto, me mira con odio por haber hecho esto. Pero intento que no me afecte. Yo no tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado de otra persona.

Cato llama a silencio y me dice que debo hablar cuando todos se han callado.

Veo directamente a mis padres que se encuentran furiosos.

-Yo jamás quise esto. –Digo llorando. –Se los dije. Se los advertí. No quisieron entenderme, ni siquiera me escucharon. Querían condenarme a un matrimonio sabiendo lo infeliz que sería. –Les muestro las hojas trizas en mi mano y las lanzo al suelo. –Sí, el "cuento" es real en gran parte, porque está basado en la historia de mi vida.

Miro a todos y continúo.

-En el cuento yo Peeta Mellark, soy el príncipe, y la plebeya es Katniss Everdeen.

Varios ahogan gritos sorprendidos.

- **En la vida real, yo soy un panadero de la zona comerciante. No tenemos comodidades en mi familia, pero al menos no nos falta para comer. Katniss Everdeen, es la chica más valiente, fuerte, desinteresada, compasiva y hermosa que he conocido, vive en La Veta. La amo desde los cinco años, el primer día de clases, cuando la vi caminar junto a su padre yendo camino a la escuela y posteriormente la escuché cantar en música. Desde ese momento le seguí los pasos, en las clases no la perdí de vista y la observé irse a su casa cada día sin falta, cuidándola a la distancia porque mi mayor miedo siempre fue que le sucediera algo malo. Ella nunca lo sospecho lo último, hasta que se lo confesé. A los once años, Katniss perdió a la persona más importante de su vida, su padre Leonel Everdeen, quien murió en un accidente de mina. Un día la vi caminar por la vereda del patio de mi casa. Yo estaba horneando pan bajo la vigilancia de mi madre, quien no dejó de recriminar cosas de todo el mundo. En eso salió de la casa y empezó a gritarle a alguien. Era mi Katniss demacrada, flaca y atormentada por el dolor. Se derrumbó en el manzano del patio de la panadería, y yo con la intención de ayudarla quemé dos hogazas de pan, las dejé caer al fuego y como si no hubiese sido intencional las saqué al minuto. Mi madre me golpeó por mi "torpeza" y me dijo:**

 **-¡Dáselo al cerdo, crío estúpido! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!**

 **Conseguí lo que quise, ni siquiera me importó el dolor de la paliza que me dio. Era un niño, me acostumbré al maltrato de mi madre hacía mí y mis hermanos. Cuando ella, subió al piso superior, salí de la casa, bajo la lluvia, quité las partes exageradamente carbonizadas de las puntas de la hogaza, y se las lancé a los cerdos. Lo siguiente que hice, me sorprendió hasta a mí. Tomé valor por primera vez, caminé hasta ella protegiendo el pan de la lluvia con mi delantal. Katniss no me miró hasta que yo le hablé, porque estuvo llorando. Mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos al verla tan destrozada. Me agaché frente a ella y le tendí el alimento que en su familia tanto necesitaban. Hablamos brevemente y ella se fue sonriendo por primera vez, agradecida por mi gesto, ya que con algo tan simple se dio cuenta que no todo estaba perdido. Quedamos de acuerdo en que al día siguiente íbamos a hablar porque mi madre no podía vernos juntos en esa situación, o nos lastimaría a ambos y no únicamente a mí. Al día siguiente, nos reunimos según lo acordado en el patio de la escuela. Desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables. Nuestras vidas cambiaron, me enseñó a ser tan valiente y arriesgado como ella, y yo le enseñé que volver a amar a una persona no tenía por qué ser malo. Ambos aprendimos mutuamente a respetarnos, cuidarnos, amarnos y vivir plenamente cada día como si fuera el último. Ella sigue siendo mi felicidad.**

Saco el anillo con el pequeño diamante y se los muestro a todos.

-Le pedí matrimonio con este anillo poco antes de que todos mis sueños y los de ella se rompieran como un castillo de cristal. Cuando me enteré del compromiso arreglado me sentí devastado. No estaba dispuesto a perder a mi único amor. Al día siguiente, todos lo sabían, no sé cómo, pero todos en el Doce se enteraron, cuando se suponía que fue un asunto que mis padres únicamente hablaron conmigo. Y probablemente Allyson con sus padres.

Miro a mis padres.

-¿Fuiste tú, Margaret Mellark? ¿O fue tu amiga, la madre de Allyson la que propagó el chisme como pólvora en un día? –Les dedico una mirada dura a las cuatro personas, nadie responde. -¿No somos nada para ustedes? No nos tratan como personas. Allyson, yo, mis hermanos, todos los hijos de comerciantes somos obligados a ceder a los deseos de los padres. Dicen que quieren lo mejor para nosotros, pero, en realidad quieren lo mejor para ustedes. No les importa si nosotros siendo sus hijos sufrimos, tampoco si estamos enamorados de otra persona, si tenemos otros sueños que se alejan de lo que se espera de un comerciante, no nos dan la libertad que anhelamos. ¡Somos una mercancía para ustedes! Cuando nosotros los queremos y lo único que esperamos es que nos apoyen y nos entiendan.

¡No hables así, jovencito! –Grita mi padre. –Estás siendo injusto.

-¿Injusto? ¿Injusto por rebelarme? ¿Injusto por no casarme con alguien que no amo? ¿Injusto por amar a una chica de La Veta que no me podrá ofrecer las comodidades que tendría de casarme con una comerciante? ¿Injusto por hacer esto ahora mismo? ¿Injusto por estar decidido a luchar por Katniss y nuestro amor? Pues, si soy muy injusto según tu punto de vista. Pero ustedes son mucho peores que yo. ¡Yo nunca les haría a mis hijos lo que ustedes quieren hacerme a mí y lo que le hicieron a mi hermano!

Me sorprende hablarles así, pero el odio que siento por destruirle la vida a Cato, y que nuevamente querían cometer el mismo error conmigo. No se los perdono.

-¿Saben? Yo, Cato y Marvel hicimos muchos sacrificios por ustedes porque a pesar de todo son nuestros padres y los amamos. Pero tenemos nuestros límites, y yo ya llegué al mío cuando me enteré del indeseable compromiso arreglado. Que por cierto, ni siquiera me consultaron, o pidieron opinión al respecto. Y me duele haber perdido a Katniss por algo que recién supe el día anterior, al que me enfrentó para terminar nuestra relación por el bien de ambos. Yo no estuve de acuerdo, le dije que confiara en mí, que solucionaría todo, pero ella no se consideró lo suficientemente buena para seguir a mi lado.

Escucho a mi madre diciendo que lo que hizo Katniss fue lo más coherente del mundo, que debo olvidarla y casarme con alguien mejor. Todavía tiene el descaro seguir insistiendo.

La ignoro.

-No me casaré con ella, ni con nadie que me busquen y este juego que ustedes iniciaron terminó. Lo lamento, no puedo hacer algo que va en contra de lo que siento y mis propios principios.

-¡Si sales de este salón perderás todo, Peeta! No volverás a entrar a la panadería, nunca más. –Amenaza mi madre. La miro imperturbable, aunque la frialdad de sus palabras me hace sentir una punzada horrible en mi cuerpo.

-¿Quién dijo quiero volver a entrar a un lugar que realmente nunca fue mi hogar? –Replico.

-¿Vas a renunciar a todo por esa trepadora? ¿Te piensas que te va a querer ahora que serás un indigente como ella? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan iluso? Dijiste que te dejo ¿Qué harás para vivir? ¿Dónde pasarás tus días?

-Con nosotros. –Gritan mis hermanos y mis amigas.

-¡¿Qué dicen?!

-No dejaremos a nuestro hermano solo. –Objeta Cato.

-Exacto, ya no vivimos con ustedes, rehicimos nuestras vidas como quisimos desde que pusimos los pies fuera de la casa y no abandonaremos a nuestro hermano o amigo. –Marvel toma a su esposa y Madge de la mano haciendo alusión a que se refiere a ella. –Pueden darle la espalda, pero nosotros no. Estaremos para él incondicionalmente.

La sala se queda en silencio, hasta el hombre que iba oficiar la boda se queda estático viendo todo, para asegurarse que las cosas no se salgan de control. Fue preparado como Agente de Paz, después de todo.

-¡Y yo también! –Grita una voz que hace que mi corazon salte de alegría, miedo y tristeza; que mi alma vuelva a la vida. Katniss Everdeen abre la puerta, acompañada de Gale.

Madge se adelanta, va hacia Katniss y la abraza para susurrarle algo al oído. Katniss sonríe y asiente en respuesta a algo.

Todo es un alboroto, ya no se qué hacer, ni a quien escuchar. La madre de Allyson y la mía dicen algo de que Katniss vino a interrumpir la boda con su amante como custodio.

Las mando a callar por lo insultante de sus insinuaciones. Aunque fuera cierto, no tienen pruebas para decir eso. Pero todos se callan cuando Madge grita que es su novio, y se va hasta donde está él y se besan. Después Gale se aleja y le dice:

-Lo siento. No la pude retener. Le dije que esperara, pero quiso entrar.

-Ya no importa, amor. –Dice Madge con cariño. Hasta yo que sé que mantiene una relación con un chico prácticamente a escondidas estoy sorprendido de que sea Gale.

Ambos se alejan y se van a un costado, liberando el pasillo para que Katniss pase. Gale rodea los hombros de su novia con su brazo y la atrae hacia como si así pudiera protegerla de las miradas de los demás. Me doy cuenta que todos los celos que sentí durante cuatro meses fueron completamente infundados, a verlo junto a mi mejor amiga y cuidándola de esa forma.

Mi atención se centra en la persona por la estoy enfrentando a todo el mundo, al hacer por primera vez pública nuestra historia de amor. Ella luce hermosa, su vestido amarillo claro se ajusta a su figura y cae en ondas desde la cintura a sus rodillas.

-Katniss. –Digo en voz tan baja que parece un susurro. Mis ojos están llenos de lagrimas ¿ella me perdonará?

-Peeta… lo… siento… –Katniss está llorando, como yo. Sin dudarlo, me acerco a ella. Acaricio su rostro para asegurarme que ella es real, que está conmigo. Ella me rodea con sus brazos, demostrando que necesita tanto como yo.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

-Desde que estabas contado el "cuento". Madge y Gale me dijeron que esperara hasta que las aguas se calmaran, además quería escuchar lo que tenías para decir.

-¿Y qué piensas?

-Es una historia muy bonita.

-Es nuestra historia. –Completo.

-¿Pero no crees que deberías darle un final?

-No lo sé. Depende de ti. –La miro dudando.

-El príncipe le hizo llegar cartas cada semana sin falta durante cuatro meses a su "princesa", quien las leyó en sus días nostálgicos, pero nunca las respondió. La "princesa" del joven príncipe se dio cuenta del error que cometió al dejarlo marchar. A último momento decidió colarse en la boda y en plena ceremonia tras escuchar a su amado enfrentar a todo el mundo, se convenció que su amor por ella era tan grande, que a él no importaba lo que los demás pensaran, ni perder todo lo que tenía. Entendió la felicidad de ambos era estar entre los brazos del otro. Que no existía otra realidad o posibilidad. Le pidió una segunda oportunidad y le dijo que entendía si no la perdonaba después de todo lo que lo hizo sufrir con la distancia que ella misma impuso.

-El príncipe se sintió muy complacido de escuchar esas palabras. Le dijo que no importaba lo que ella hubiera hecho en el pasado, porque él también tuvo su parte de culpa. Que ella debía perdonarlo, de la misma forma que él la perdonaba.

-Se perdonaron mutuamente.

-Y se prometieron una segunda oportunidad.

-No pudieron contenerse y se besaron, porque se extrañaron tanto…

Acerco mi rostro al suyo, hasta las distancias de nuestros rostros se rompen. Nuestros labios se unen en un tierno beso, que muy pronto se vuelve intenso. Nos apartamos cuando respirar se está volviendo difícil. Apoyamos nuestras frentes en la del otro y abrimos los ojos de a poco, intentando recuperarnos. La extrañé tanto estos meses, que tenerla conmigo nuevamente de esta forma parece irreal. Mi Katniss, mi princesa nuevamente conmigo para siempre. Porque ahora que ambos somos libres no la dejaré ir.

-Cuando el príncipe le pregunto a su "princesa", su "ángel": "Me amas ¿real o no real?"

-Ella le respondió: "Real. Te amo y te amaré siempre."

-El príncipe sonrió como no lo hizo en meses desde que creyó perderla, y le hizo una promesa: "Dejemos el pasado atrás y miremos hacia delante. Yo también te amo y nunca te dejare ir de mi lado."

-Ella le hizo otra promesa a cambio: "Y yo prometo escucharte, entenderte, respetarte, arrancarte una sonrisa cada día y confiar en ti. Porque no estoy dispuesta a marcharme de tu lado nuevamente. Te necesito en mi vida, tanto como tú a mí."

-El príncipe se arrodilló, tomó la caja que contenía el anillo que una vez le entregó. Pero a diferencia de la primera vez, lo hizo con todos los invitados como testigos de un amor prohibido que fue revelado en el momento más inesperado. Empezando así una nueva vida junto a la mujer que amaba.

Me arrodillo, frente a Katniss bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Lo que sabian de nuestra historia están felices y orgullosos, algunos otros están molestos y otros tantos nos miran admirados porque quedaron conmovidos con todo lo que presenciaron.

Hemos pasado muchas cosas imborrables y hoy sería un nuevo renacer para ambos. Todo el distrito sabría que Katniss es la única mujer que mostraré orgullosamente como mi esposa. Nuestra relación no quedará en las sombras y le pese a quien le pese lo tendrán que aceptar. Porque puedo sacrificar un montón de cosas, pero está en mis hacer que Katniss y yo seamos felices, nadie podrá interponerse ni siquiera…

-¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo, Katniss Everdeen? –Pregunto.

-Si, Peeta Mellark acepto.

Cuando se lo estoy poniendo en su dedo corazón, cuando el anillo termina bien colocado, sonrío y beso el dorso de su mano.

-Gracias por esta segunda oportunidad, Kat. Te amo.

-Esta vez será la definitiva. –Me responde devolviéndome la sonrisa. –Yo también te amo.

Una voz colérica interrumpe el mágico momento.

-¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Levántate de ahí, Peeta Mellark! ¡O te arrepentirás! ¡Esa joya deberías dársela a Allyson, no esa sucia manipuladora que te lavó el cerebro para arruinarte la vida!

No me muevo pero Katniss y yo miramos a la que se hace llamar mi madre. Mis hermanos reaccionan rápido y la sostienen de los hombros, incluso mi padre se une al grupo. Yo me pongo de pie y beso los labios de mi nuevamente prometida unos segundos y la abrazo acercándola a mi pecho y rodeándola con mis brazos, queriéndola proteger. Derrama más lágrimas, yo la consuelo diciéndole me quedaré con ella eternamente y que nada malo le va a pasar. Pero más allá del dolor, Katniss consigue sobreponerse y mirar a mi madre desafiante.

-¡No vuelvas a decir esas cosas de Katniss nunca más! –Le suelto. –Esa joya ahora se encuentra donde pertenece, en la mano de la mujer que amo. Y yo, madre, no amé y nunca amaré a Allyson. –Luego miró a su madre que está sentada al lado de su hija. – Lo siento señor y señora Potts, sé que su hija les dijo sobre las supuestas increíbles citas que tuvimos, pero todo es una mentira. Allyson no aceptaba la realidad, incluso cuando la rechacé decenas de veces. Un día intento besarme, pero conseguí apartarme a tiempo. No eran citas realmente, mi madre me obligaba a salir con ella, y yo aceptaba pensando que era una buena excusa para intentar convencer a una vieja amiga, que eligiera bien y se diera cuenta que un matrimonio arreglado entre nosotros como el que ustedes querían no tendría futuro. Pensé que si ambos nos negábamos sería más fácil, porque no tendríamos que firmar algo de estar ambos en contra. Lo lamento, esto no es contra ustedes. Pensé en no presentarme cuando mi último intento de hacerlos desistir a mis padres fracasó. Pero creí mejor enfrentar a todos y explicar los motivos por los cuales me niego a la que el matrimonio se realice y quería demostrarle al amor de mi vida lo importante que es para mí, que estoy dispuesto una vez más y a pesar de todo a renunciar a mi vida de comerciante para pasar un día más a su lado.

Miro a mis padres.

-Katniss no es mala persona, jamás me obligó o me presionó a nada. No es manipuladora, ni cruel. En ocasiones no es abierta, se muestra brusca y puede parecer hasta anti social, pero eso sucede porque ella se abre con las persona que elige y yo la amo tal y como es. Ella es una gran persona y luchadora. Si se dieran la oportunidad de conocerla…

-¡Nunca! ¡Y te prohíbo que te cases con ella!

-Tengo dieciocho años. Puedo decidir qué hacer con mi vida por cuenta propia.

-Peeta… –Me interrumpe Katniss preocupada de que esto se salga de control. Ella se encuentra encolerizada, lo noto por la forma en que se tensan sus músculos y se aferra a mi espalda. Pero, también sabe que con lo explosiva que es, seguro dirá algo que empeorará la situación y no creo que ella quiera eso.

-¡No habrá boda! –Grita el padre de Allyson, Tyler. –Ustedes nos prometieron que no habría problemas. Nos dijeron que su hijo no tenía ninguna relación, que él no se quejó y que aceptó el compromiso. De hecho, nos dijeron que estaba encantado con casarse con una chica tan agraciada como Allyson y que estaban seguro que harían una hermosa pareja. Nos mintieron ¿es por eso nunca hubo una cena de compromiso o incluso una comida compartida entre ambas familias?

No estaba al tanto de todo eso. ¿En serio mis padres habían mentido tanto? Es verdad nunca hubo ni una sola cena familiar, tampoco un compromiso formal. Los cuatro padres escogieron un día y una fecha para que la boda se realizará y punto.

-Cedimos en todo, pensando que dejamos a Allyson en buenas manos. También mi hija me dijo que la ceremonia del Tueste la realizarían en privado, porque ella y Peeta lo acordaron en una de sus citas.

-Allyson ¿nos mentiste? –Pregunta Stella, su esposa.

-Sí. Mentí. –Dice mi antigua compañera de escuela llorando. –Peeta siempre fue claro conmigo, me dijo que no me amaba, que nunca me amaría. Me dijo que no nos casaríamos y mucho haríamos la ceremonia del Tueste, porque él amaba a otra mujer. Y que yo merecía algo mejor, debíamos buscar nuestro propio rumbo. No hubo citas románticas. De hecho solamente nos vimos dos veces, en las demás ni se presentó. Seguro estaba detrás de Katniss, intentando recuperarla. Siempre acabamos discutiendo por lo mismo, yo me negué a aceptarlo porque… tenía que casarme con él y no quería decepcionarlos a ustedes.

Me siento mal por ella, pero lo que dijo me reafirma que hice lo mejor y no me arrepiento de mis actos.

-¡Debiste decirnos! Podríamos haber hecho algo antes. –Grita su padre. –Señor y señora Mellark ustedes no tienen escrúpulos. Sabiendo toda la historia, ni siquiera puedo culpar a su hijo por haber hecho esto. Él también merece ser feliz y si estaba comprometido de antes, no debieron obligarlo a asumir uno que no quería. ¿O me van a decir que no lo sabian?

-Lo sospechábamos. –Reconoce mi padre sintiéndose culpable por primera vez. –Yo… sabía de su relación con Katniss Everdeen, lo confirmé un día que los vi besándose bajo manzano de nuestra casa.

Eso fue hace dos años cuando teníamos dieciséis, era el día de la cosecha y Katniss fue a buscarme para invitarme al bosque. Le dije que iba a cambiar el turno con mi hermano por la tarde y sería completamente suyo las siguientes horas. Katniss se ruborizó y empezó a reír y yo la besé. Sentí que alguien nos observó aunque no le di importancia, porque no nos molestó, ni gritó. Supuse que fue uno de mis hermanos, que adoraban a Katniss y supieron de nuestra relación desde el principio prácticamente. Y muchas veces me cubrieron para que pudiera verla de miles de formas. Nunca sospeché de mi padre.

-¿Y aún así permitiste que mi madre me hiciera esto?

-Ambos lo sabíamos. Tu madre escucho del compromiso cuando hablabas con tus hermanos en la habitación. –Contesta. –Pero pensamos que no era bueno para ti y que pronto la olvidarías, si tenías a tu lado a una chica guapa y agradable.

Estoy llorando de la rabia que siendo y del dolor de darme cuenta que ellos sabiendo que yo estaba con otra persona, querían casarme con alguien con más dinero.

-¡Los odio… a ambos! –Les grito furioso.

-Hijo… -Dice mi padre dolido. Mis hermanos desaparecen arrastrando a mi madre en ese momento para impedir que en un ataque de locura nos haga daño. Escuchamos insultos y más insultos, lo que me obliga a taparle los oídos a mi prometida.

-No no me digas, hijo. Ya no soy tu hijo. ¿No es lo que dijo mi propia madre? No formo parte de la familia.

-¡¿Cómo pudieron pensar en hacernos esto?! –Grita Katniss enardecida. -¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a Peeta? ¿A Allyson y su familia? Jugaron con todos en esta situación. No tiene justificación lo que han hecho. ¿Todo por qué? ¿Soy pobre? Si, lo soy. Pero no podrá existir nadie en el mundo que ame y le dé tanto amor a su hijo como yo. Tiendo a ser complicada, lo reconozco, pero lo amo. Renuncié a él estos meses, pensando que de ese modo podía ser feliz a la larga. Me tragué el dolor que sentí en todo mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón por su hijo. ¿Se imagina lo duro que fue para mí amándolo tanto? No usted no ama. Es imposible que lo sepa. Al menos yo nunca haría nada para lastimarlo al nivel de ustedes.

-Yo… –Empieza mi padre. –Nosotros hicimos lo mejor para ti.

-¿Lo mejor? –Decimos Katniss y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Casarte con una comerciante, llevar una vida tranquila y con el tiempo tener los hijos que siempre deseaste.

-Si pensaban así, estaban muy equivocados. Me iban arrastrar a un infierno que haría de mi vida desastrosa y sin ningún sentido. ¿Vida tranquila? Me la da Katniss con su sola presencia. ¿Hijos? Únicamente tendría hijos si fueran de Katniss y míos. ¿Casarme? Con la mujer que amo. Y lamento informarte que lo haremos muy pronto. Prefiero trabajar toda mi vida en las minas y vivir cada momento con ella; que heredar la panadería por a un matrimonio sin amor. No me importa lo material. Me importa lo que construí con Katniss en estos años y te aseguro que no existe ninguna fuerza capaz de separarnos. ¿Quieren desheredarme? Háganlo. Es lo de menos para mí. Muy pronto seré un hombre casado y tendré mi propia familia, mi propio hogar. Haré lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Vivir mi vida libremente, sin preocuparme por nadie excepto por los que quiero y me devuelven el cariño, la confianza y ayuda que doy de la misma manera.

-Hijo, por favor. Escúchame.

-No lo haré. Déjenme vivir mi vida como yo quiero. Es una posibilidad que cuando las aguas se calmen y las cosas sean diferentes… pueda perdonarlos. –Me fuerzo a decir.

No soy de los que guardan rencor eternamente, pero lo que ellos nos hicieron podre perdonarlo fácilmente. A no ser que se arrepientan del daño que nos hicieron, que remedien el error que cometieron al presionar a su hijo mayor a casarse, sólo en el caso que vea que hagan algo por mi hermano mayor cuando salga a la luz el divorcio, sabré que ellos cambiaron, recapacitaron y quieren remediar sus errores como padres de pensar que somos de su propiedad y no tenemos voluntad propia. Porque puedo perdonarles muchas cosas, pero eso no, porque simplemente inaceptable.

-Vámonos, Kat. –Le digo a mi futura esposa con una sonrisa. –Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y resolver entre nosotros.

Katniss se pone de puntillas para besar mi mejilla dedicándome esa sonrisa que extrañé ver en su rostro los últimos meses.

La vida será buena para ambos a partir de ahora y lo sabemos.

-¿Juntos? –Pregunta.

-Juntos, princesa. –Beso su coronilla un segundo y la atraigo a mi costado desde la cintura, antes de salir del salón, dejando mi vida pasada atrás.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: CARTA

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: CARTA**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Bajo las escaleras y veo a mi madre en la puerta. He pasado la peor noche de mi vida teniendo pesadillas sobre lo que sucederá hoy.

Mi amor, mi Peeta se casará. Creo que debería dejar de referirme a él de esa manera. Yo lo alejé de mi vida a pesar de lo mucho que nos amamos. Es por su bien. Fui egoísta y lo retuve a mi lado por siete años, dándole esperanzas.

Hace cuatro meses lo dejé libre por amor, porque él merece mucho más de lo que yo le puedo dar. Tampoco quiero que sufra por el rechazo de su familia si se queda conmigo.

Me he pasado las últimas semanas llorando y releyendo las cartas que él siguió insistiendo en enviarme. Una cada semana. Me duele leer lo mucho que sufre pero es posible que si quiebro sus esperanzas, dentro de unos años acabará agradeciéndome.

Todas las cartas finalizan con un "Te amo" y yo sin poder retener mis palabras le respondo "Yo también te amo", lamentando que él nunca volverá a escuchar esas palabras de mi boca.

Entro directo a la cocina y me sirvo un té. Es entonces cuando mamá entra con una bolsa de papel llena de pan y una carta.

-¿Vinó? ¿Otra vez?

Mi madre no contesta. Me pasa la carta y me quedo mirando sus trazos de letra perfectos.

Y empiezo a llorar.

-Hoy se casa, mamá. ¿Qué será de mi vida sin él?

-Él todavía te ama, hija. Y está destrozado.

-No se trata de eso... No quiero que renuncie a todo por mí. En realidad sí, pero es un pensamiento demasiado egoísta que no me puedo permitir. No quiero arruinar su vida.

-Tu padre no arruinó vida, la hizo más feliz y completa. Peeta insistió en que leyeras la carta, dijo que era importante, y que sabrías todo. Actuaba muy extraño, parece que planea algo.

Mi madre saca el pan de la bolsa y veo que incluyó los deliciosos bollos de queso que Peeta siempre preparaba para mí.

-Es mucho pan...

-Lo sé.¿Quieres que te dejé sola?

Asiento.

-Estaré en la habitación, hija.

Me toma dos horas más decidirme por leer la carta.

 _ **Amor,**_

 _ **Está será mi última carta antes de la boda y probablemente no la leas, del mismo modo que hiciste con las demás.**_

 _ **Lo siento mucho, cariño. Nunca quise lastimarte. Esto fue muy rápido, un día estaba comprometido con el amor de mi vida, y al siguiente mis padres me informaron del compromiso arreglado con una persona que ahora mismo detesto. No pude evitarlo, Kat.**_

 _ **Hice de todo para convencer a mis padres y Allyson del error que estaban cometiendo, nada dio resultado.**_

 _ **Todos siguen insistiendo en esa boda, excepto mis hermanos. Me estoy volviendo loco por esta situación. Sin embargo, yo tengo muy claro lo que quiero.**_

 _ **Te quiero a ti y a nadie más.**_

 _ **¿Tú me quieres? ¿Me extrañas? ¿O ese amor que antes sentías por mí se convirtió en odio?**_

 _ **No sé si quiero saber la repuesta. Cada día despierto pensando que te he perdido para siempre e incluso soñandolo.**_

 _ **Mi corazón no soporta tanto dolor. Te necesito como el aire que respiro.**_

 _ **Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por recuperarte; por pasar toda una vida a tu lado.**_

 _ **Te lo demostraré desde ahora, no importa que suceda hoy, mi corazón siempre estará contigo.**_

 _ **Si aún queda una mínima esperanza y albergas aunque sea una milésima de amor por mí en tu interior, por favor, dame una señal.**_

 _ **Te estaré esperando hoy a las dos de la tarde en el Edificio de Justicia. Por favor, ven a verme.**_

 _ **Cuando estés allí entenderás porque te necesito conmigo en ese momento.**_

 _ **Te amo y te seguiré amando cada minuto de mi vida. Lucharé por nuestro amor. Te lo prometo, Preciosa.**_

 _ **-Peeta**_.

Me tiro en el sofá y empiezo a llorar.

Él todavía me ama, yo lo amo.

Pero ¿tengo derecho a condenarlo a una vida sin comodidades, teniendo que vivir con el dolor de rechazado por sus propios padres, obligarlo a trabajar en las minas de por vida con el riesgo de morir como mi padre? No lo soportaría, no quiero perderlo de esa manera. Menos después de ver lo destrozada que quedó mi madre tras la muerte de su esposo.

¿Qué quiso decir con que lucharía por nuestro amor? ¿Por qué quiere que haga algo tan humillante como entrar en la sala donde se casará? ¿Por que mi madre dice que parece planear algo? ¿Por qué Peeta no me dijo en la carta que planea?

Veo a Prim y mi madre entrar al living, ellas se preocupan al verme llorar. Mi madre se sienta en el borde del sillón y mi hermana se arrodilla frente a mí, secando mis lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? -Pregunta Prim.

Le paso la carta que está en mi mano media arrugada y mojada en algunos sectores por las lágrimas que derramé.

Sé que acabaron de leerla cuando mi madre me endereza y me abraza y Prim se sienta a mi lado para hace lo mismo.

Lloro y hablo de mis penas y mis preocupaciones. Ellas me escuchan y consuelan.

Saben que esto es duro para mí y que la relación que yo tenía con Peeta me cambió en muchos aspectos. Él me enseñó a vivir cuando lo único que deseaba era morir. Me enseñó a amar cuando me prometí no volver a querer a nadie que pudiera perder, o me abandonará. Curó todas mis heridas. Fue mi refugio cuando me sentí caer por un abismo. Nunca me abandonó. Pero yo lo dejé marchar pensando que le haría un bien.

-No te rindas, hermana. Tú no eres así.

-Prim tiene razón. Peeta sigue esperándote después de cuatro meses.

Pero no las quiero escuchar.

En algún momento me quedo dormida. No despierto hasta que siento cuatro voces femeninas y la de un hombre.

Abro los ojos y veo a Prim, mi madre, Madge, Gale y Delly a unos metros.

¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Qué hace Delly Mellark aquí, cuando debería estar con su esposo en la boda de su cuñado, mi Peeta?

-Despertaste, amiga. -Dice Madge arrodillándose en el suelo frente a mí y tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

-¿Madge?

-Debes detenerlo. Peeta no se casará. No puede casarse si no es contigo.

-No puedo hacerlo. -Murmuro.

-Katniss, él te necesita. -Delly también se sienta al lado de Madge. -Nos conocemos desde niños y toda la vida siempre fuiste tú. No le rompas el corazón de esta manera. Él no ama a Allyson, de hecho ahora la odia, ni siquiera la puede considerar amiga después de esto.

-Claro. Porque es su prometida. -Digo entre sollozos. -Sus padres nunca me querrán a mí.

-No lo es. Tú eres su prometida. -Responde Madge. -Peeta te eligió a ti. A ti te dio un anillo, no a ella.

-Sé que los padres de Peeta no te aceptarán. A ellos sólo les importa el dinero. Pero sus hermanos, yo y Glimmer te queremos. Si tú vas por él, les podemos prometer que nunca los dejaremos solos. ¿Sabes que la abuela de Peeta quería que te casaras con él? Ella quería la felicidad de su nieto y sabía cuánto lo amabas tú. Antes de morir le dijo a Peeta, sin importar lo que sus padres quisieran, luchara por lo que deseaba. También les dijo algo similar a Cato y Glimmer, que ya estaban casados, ella sabía que no se amaban y que no eran un matrimonio realmente. Pero ese no es el asunto. No te rindas, Katniss. Sé que Peeta hará algo hoy. No nos dijo que es, pero estoy segura que detendrá la boda. Dijo que no permitiría que sus padres arruinaran su felicidad cuando íbamos camino al Edificio de Justicia. Debes acompañarnos y estar con él. Te necesitará después de hoy, a ti más que a nadie.

-Hazle caso. -Interrumpe Gale. -Estamos mal por ustedes. Vemos lo infelices que son todos los días. ¿Quieres volver a ser la chica que lloraba por haber perdido a su padre y casi muere desnutrida y con depresión? Peeta, te ama tanto que te rescató en el momento que más necesitabas ayuda y acabaron enamorándose. ¿Así le pagas? Nosotros sabemos muy bien lo que significa deberle algo a una persona. Me extraña que ni siquiera te hayas puesto a pensar seriamente en la historia de ustedes, en lo que lo que él ha hecho por amor.  
-Cuando cumpla dieciocho, yo también me iré de casa. -Agrega Madge. -Mis padres no quieren a Gale. Pero no me importa, porque yo lo amo. A Peeta le pasa lo mismo contigo. ¿Me ves infeliz cuando estoy con Gale, Katniss?

Observo a mi amiga. La verdad no puede existir una pareja mixta más feliz y enamorada que ellos. Excepto, Peeta y yo cuando éramos novios.

-¿Y si la vida en La Veta no es como espera? ¿Si se casa conmigo y después de unos años acaba arrepintiéndose?

-Es Peeta, nunca se arrepentirá. -Dice Madge.

Pasa varios minutos. Mis amigos acaban convenciéndome para irrumpir en la boda e impedir que la vida de ambos sea arruinada.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: PLANES

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: PLANES**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Apenas salimos del Edificio de Justicia, nos detenemos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Le pregunto.

-Siento que estoy en casa. Lamento no haber enfrentado a mi familia antes de que...

Sé que se refiere al compromiso arreglado. Pero no pasará nunca, y no quiero volver a escuchar sobre eso. Ya tuve suficiente con estos cuatro meses de sufrimiento.

Hago lo que me nace, me pongo de puntillas paso mis brazos por su cuello y lo beso. Se calla al instante y me lo devuelve con intensidad.

-Ya no importa. Lo impediste, enfrentaste a todos sabiendo lo que se nos viene encima y que tus padres no te perdonarán. Arriesgaste todo por mí y pronto nos casaremos. Ahora nadie podrá separarnos. -Le digo cuando nos aportamos. -Sólo dime que no estás arrepentido y podré vivir con esto.

-¿Cómo podría estar arrepentido? Te amo por sobre todo. Te juro que nunca te dejaré. Estaremos juntos como siempre planeamos. No importa lo que pase.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, que Peeta se encarga de borrar.

-Pensé que te perdería. -Confieso.

-Yo pensé que te había perdido. Tú terminaste conmigo. ¿Es que acaso jamás te di pruebas de que tú eres mi felicidad?

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, amor. Eso quedó atrás. No pensaba renunciar a ti. Si no me perdonabas, hubiera hecho lo mismo. Y después hubiera luchado por recuperar tu amor. Porque tú eres lo más importante para mí y jamás te traicionaría con otra persona. Porque te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Nos besamos unos segundos hasta que vemos muchas personas alrededor de nosotros.

Todo el distrito sabía que hoy habría una boda entre comerciantes, todos conocen a la familia de panaderos y la familia que se encarga de hacer ropa y accesorios de cuero, piel y lana. Yo misma he llevado lo que ellos necesitaban para hacer tapices, abrigos, alfombras, monederos o billeteras muchísimas veces. Se paga bastante por la piel y cuero de animales. A ellos les va bien, porque la mayoría de los ingresos vienen de los Agentes de Paz y la familia Undersee. Y siempre alguien necesita algún abrigo hecho con piel cuero o incluso tejido con lana. Son lujos que la gente de la Veta no puede permitirse seguido, pero es más fácil de sobrellevar para los comerciantes.

A partir de ahora creo que enviaré a Gale, porque dudo que a mí me quieran recibir después de lo que pasó hoy.

Veo a la gente a nuestro alrededor mirándonos acusatoriamente. Luego de vernos besándonos se dieron cuenta lo que pasó, Peeta abandonó a la prometida que le enchufaron por mí. Claro, porque él está vestido como un novio debe estarlo.

Además ambas familias se encargaron de esparcir el chisme por todos lados.

Empiezan a murmurar cosas y gritarnos.

-Rompebodas.

-Prostituta.

-Sanguijuela.

-Cucarachas.

-Desvergonzados.

-Traidores.

Sus palabras me hieren, porque nos acusan e insultan sin conocer la historia que hay detrás. Sin saber que Peeta y yo éramos los verdaderos comprometidos y que estamos enamorados desde hace mucho tiempo.

Peeta ignora a todo el mundo y yo me aferro a su cuerpo con miedo a que me suelte y me deje sola. Pero no lo hace, por supuesto que no. Él me atrae hacia su cuerpo protegiéndome del odio que dejan entrever las personas que nos ven.

Cuando cruzamos la plaza, todos los invitados de la boda empiezan a salir, pero seguimos con la mirada de frente, apuntando hacia un futuro que nos incluye a ambos. Un camino que emprenderemos juntos como amantes, amigos, esposos y padres. Ambos nos complementamos en tantos niveles que no necesitamos la intervención o ayuda de nadie, ya sea para darnos consuelo, necesitar un oído que nos escuché, pedirnos consejos y ayuda, amarnos, nos tenemos el uno al otro. Y ahora que superamos la prueba más difícil estaremos juntos hasta el fin de nuestros días.

Llegamos a mi casa y mi madre abre. No se sorprende al ver a Peeta conmigo, pero lo mira con tristeza porque sabe que a partir de ahora sus padres le darán la espalda.

-Pasen. -Lo hacemos.

Le dije a mi mamá que no fuera al Edificio de Justicia, ni dejara ir a Prim porque no quería que se la agarraran con mi familia. Me prometió que no iría, pero que pasará lo que pasará yo podía contar con ella.

Prim me dijo que la próxima vez que me viera sería de la mano de Peeta. Mi pequeña hermanita tenía razón.

En cuanto Prim ve a Peeta y se da cuenta de nuestra cercanía, su cara se ilumina y viene corriendo hasta nosotros. Nos abraza de la cintura a ambos y ríe.

-Lo sabía. Sabía que no lo harías y que acabarían juntos.

-Por supuesto. Nunca fue mi intención casarme con nadie que no fuera tu hermana. -Contesta tranquilo y me sonríe.

-Quiero que me cuenten todo. -Súplica.

-Peeta interrumpió la boda y enfrentó a todos para decirles que éramos novios hace mucho tiempo y que iba a luchar por mí. -Respondo. -Se inventó una historia muy bonita para hacerlo ¿quieres escucharla?

-Sí. Pero antes quiero saber que sucedió para llegar a esa historia.

Mamá ríe y todos nos vamos a la cocina y entre relato y relato vamos tomando té y comiendo. Porque de repente, el apetito nos volvió a ambos. Peeta reconoce que no comió nada en todo el día, porque estaba tan nervioso y preocupado que no se sentía bien.

Yo acarició el dorso de su mano y dejó caer mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras como un delicioso bollo de queso hecho por mi prometido.

Al final del relato, mi hermana dice que fue muy romántico. Y que está muy feliz de que al fin nos hayamos reconciliado.

Mi madre evita hablar de los padres de Peeta, no quiere arruinar el momento. Pero estoy seguro que en unas horas se llevará a Peeta a otro lado para hablar sobre el asunto. Nadie más que ella puede ayudarlo y comprenderlo de forma plena.

-¿Cuándo se van a casar? -Pregunta mi madre.

-Hoy. -Responde Peeta.

Abro los ojos sorprendida y también mi boca. Peeta me mira confundido. -Ya te arrepentiste, Preciosa. No hice todo este escándalo para que te echaras atrás. -Hace un pequeño puchero.

-Por supuesto que no me echaré atrás. El problema es que...no podemos conseguir turno para el civil hoy mismo.

-¿En qué momento dije boda civil? Tenemos pan del día, familia y amigos que nos apoyan. No necesitamos nada más. Hagamos la Ceremonia del Tueste está noche. El civil es lo que menos importa. Lo más probable es que no consigamos fecha hasta dentro de dos semanas. Y no quiero esperar tanto, Katniss. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mi esposa y que no volveré a dejarte ir.

-Será un honor convertirme en tu esposa esta misma noche.

Beso sus labios y él los míos. Un suave y tierno beso.

Mi madre y mi hermana se ponen en marcha rápidamente. E insisten en que hay que arreglar todo pronto y preparar la cena con la carne y frutos que traje del bosque ayer.

Su entusiasmo me sorprende, y como no queda mucho para la noche, Peeta y yo colaboramos con ellas para poner la casa en orden y preparar comida.

Cuando llegan sus hermanos y nuestros amigos, también colaboran cuando les decimos que haremos la Ceremonia del Tueste hoy.

Sus hermanos han llevado las pertenencias de Peeta a mi habitación, Cato y Glimmer consiguieron ir a la panadería, y buscar ropa, cuadernos de dibujos, la caja con regalos y cartas que le di en todos estos años, dinero ahorrado y varias cosas más que sólo eran suyas; mientras Madge y Marvel contenían a las familias.

Ellos pensaron que incluso dejarían a Peeta con la ropa que llevaba puesta si no iban por ellas a tiempo.

No tenemos noticias de Madge y Gale. Pero espero que ambos estén bien y que el Alcalde no sea muy duro con su hija y su novio.

Cerca del atardecer Hazelle viene para avisarnos que ambos llegaron hace poco de la casa de los Undersee y que Madge se quedará unos días en su casa hasta que pueda resolver los problemas con su familia. Le digo que vengan en la noche para presenciar nuestra boda informal. Ella promete que todos estarán aquí en unas dos horas, y que se irá para informarles del acontecimiento al resto de la familia y Madge. También para alistar a los más pequeños de la familia para la ocasión.

Sonrío y Peeta me abraza desde atrás para apoyar su mentón en mi hombro mientras la observamos alejarse.

-Perece que todo se va a solucionar. El Alcalde no es un hombre frío. Estoy seguro que acabará aceptando a Gale. No le dará la espalda a su única hija. No importa que tan enojado esté con ella.

-Lo sé. Él la ama, es su bebé. Jamás la vio como una cosa que comerciar. Yo misma vi como la cuida. -Veo de reojo a mi prometido, luce triste. -Lo siento. No quería herirte.

-No me heriste. Mis padres, si. No te sientas mal por decir nada más que la verdad. El Alcalde ve a su hija como lo más preciado de su mundo. Mis padres nos ven como objetos a los tres, por eso su interés constante de casarnos con la gente más adinerada del distrito.

Hace una pausa y continúa.

-Olvidémoslo. Ahora sólo importamos nosotros.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque sí quieres hablar alguna vez, estaré para escucharte y consolarte. Seré tu esposa después de esta noche.

-Mi bella y perfecta esposa.

Lanzo una pequeña carcajada y él me dedica una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-Mi hermoso y perfecto esposo.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: TUESTE

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: TUESTE**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Madge, Gale, Marvel, Cato, Glimmer, Clove (la verdadera pareja de Cato, quien se volvió amiga de Glimmer desde que ella le dejó claro que no amaba a Cato y no pasaba nada dentro del matrimonio, porque ella también tenía su pareja real fuera del mismo), Hazelle, Posy, Vick, Rory, Delly, Prim, mi madre, Peeta y yo. Estamos todos. Nosotros dos como protagonistas y nuestros seres queridos acompañándonos en este momento tan importante.

Han echado a Peeta de la familia, nos han repudiado en el distrito y este es sólo el comienzo, porque cuando ese chisme se propague por todos los rincones, deberemos aprender a vivir con los prejuicios e insultos de la gente hasta que se aburran y nos dejen en paz. O encuentren algo más "interesante" en lo que ocupar su tiempo. Una nueva víctima de cotilleo.

Peeta y yo nos paramos frente a la fogata de la chimenea. Ambos colocamos la hogaza de pan sobre una parrillera pequeña, esperando que el pan empiece a tostarse.

* * *

Glimmer me prestó un vestido suyo y entre todas las mujeres le hicieron arreglos a último momento. Es rosa pálido con mangas de encaje. Ella me dice que ya tendremos más tiempo para encontrar un vestido adecuado para mí y sortijas para ambos cuando nos casemos por civil. Cato y Glimmer están pensando en vender las suyas para comprarnos otras. Después de todo su matrimonio siempre fue una farsa y por las tradiciones no quieren darnos las mismas que ellos usan a veces para aparentar, dicen que nos traerían mala suerte.

Rechazamos el ofrecimiento, porque ellos necesitarían ese dinero más adelante cuando se divorciaran. Pero ellos insistieron en que sería su regalo de boda para nosotros. Y acabaron convenciéndonos.

* * *

Cuando llega el momento sacamos el pan para que no se queme demasiado. Peeta toma mis manos entre las suyas y sé que va a empezar.

-Katniss, he esperado casi toda mi vida para este momento. Y ahora que estamos aquí, me siento tan feliz y afortunado de tener tu amor. Fuiste mi primer y único amor desde los cinco años. Y hoy quiero que lo sigas siendo hasta el día que muera, incluso en la eternidad. Cuando te conocí el pensé que no podía que no podía existir alguien más perfecta que tú, con una voz tan dulce y envolvente capaz de hacer callar a los pájaros y que te escucharán para después imitar la melodía. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que te amaba. También eras hermosa. Y lo sigues siendo, aún ahora convertida en una mujer. Unos dicen que el amor va muriendo con el tiempo y que todo se vuelve rutinario, pero no somos una pareja normal, cada día a tu lado es diferente, y me siento más atraído hacia ti con cada año que pasa. Sigo atrapado en tus ojos grises, en esa sonrisa que me dedicas cuando estás de buen humor, incluso en tus enfados porque no te gusta que te controlen, en tus mejillas sonrojadas cuando algo te avergüenza. Soy consciente de cada defecto y virtud que tienes y eso me hace amarte más. Porque amo todo de ti, lo bueno y lo malo. Yo también soy imperfecto, pero tú me quisiste así, me aceptaste tal y como soy, del mismo modo que yo a ti. Nunca te fallaré. Te respetaré y amaré toda la vida, como lo hice hasta hoy. Enfrentaré al mundo entero con tal de pasar un segundo más a tu lado. Tendremos días buenos y malos pero los enfrentaremos juntos como marido y mujer.

-Tú sabes cuánto me costó abrirme a ti. Desde la muerte de mi padre aprendí que el amor duele, y por un tiempo me obligué a no sentir nada para no salir lastimada. Pero llegaste tú y me enseñaste que no puedo escapar del amor, aunque quiera. Pasamos momentos tristes y felices juntos, me acompañaste en cada cosa que hacía aunque no estuvieras de acuerdo, sólo para cuidarme. Tengo muchos defectos, no pienso las cosas que hago, a veces lastimo a los que quiero sin querer, como cuando rompí el compromiso porque creí que están haciendo lo mejor para ti. Soy impulsiva y me enojo con facilidad hasta por cosas insignificantes, pero sorprendentemente siempre aguantaste todos mis berrinches como nadie podría hacerlo. Me diste amor, consuelo y comprensión, y yo traté de darte lo mismo en estos años. Te amo. Nunca te fallaré. Te amaré y respetaré toda mi vida. No importa que tan corta o larga sea mientras esté a tu lado. También enfrentaré al mundo entero por mantenerte a mi lado y protegerte. Eres mi vida y yo soy la tuya. Nuestros destinos se unieron por una razón y no dejaré que nada, ni nadie nos separé.

Nuestros votos terminan y ambos lloramos en silencio.

Este día parecía tan lejano desde que empezamos nuestra relación, que nos parece increíble que al fin esté sucediendo. Hasta hace unas horas creímos que nos habíamos perdido y ahora estamos haciendo la Ceremonia del Tueste que nos unirá de por vida.

-¿Unirías tu vida con la mía? -Pregunta.

-Por siempre. -Respondo.

Hemos decidido cantar una canción nosotros antes de compartir el pan tostado. Así que yo empiezo.

* * *

…

* * *

Aclaración: la canción la cantan ambos o por separado. "Por lo que reste de vida" de Thalia.

 **Katniss**

 _Peeta_

 _ **Ambos**_

* * *

…

* * *

 **Amo que me digas que me amas,**  
 **Que me beses con tu boca,**  
 **Sonrojándome hasta el alma.**

 **...**

 _ **Asomarme a tu ventana**_  
 _ **Y despeinarme la costumbre.**_  
 **Ver tu amanecer como**  
 **ilumina a mi penumbra.**

...

 **Amo que me robes la mirada,**  
 **El café por la mañana,**  
 **Y despertar entre tus ramas.**

 **...**

 **Que me mires de reojo,**  
 **Si cometo una imprudencia.**  
 **Que mis gestos y mis labios,**  
 **Sean de toda tu incumbencia.**

 **...**

 **Doy mi alma, doy mi cuerpo,**  
 **doy mis huesos**  
 **Te entrego todo,**  
 **hasta las cosas que no tengo.**

 **...**

 **Te doy mis ojos**  
 **para verme en tu mirada.**  
 **Te doy mi almohada,**  
 **la de plumas, la que amas.**

 **...**

 **Por lo que reste de vida.**  
 **Yo me la paso contigo...**

 **...**

 **Comiendo de tu boca,**  
 **El tiempo que me queda.**  
 **Luchando contra el mundo,**  
 **Y contra la marea.**

 **...**

 **Por lo que reste de vida.**  
 **Yo me la paso contigo...**

 **...**

 **Comiendo de tu boca,**  
 **El tiempo que me queda.**  
 **Luchando contra el mundo,**  
 **Y contra la marea.**

 **...**

 **Por lo que reste de vida...**

 **...**

 _Juro que amo todas tus carencias,_  
 _Aunque prueben mi paciencia,_  
 _Amo todo si es contigo. Amo eso que sentí cuando te vi._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Entre todo lo que amo**_  
 _ **No amo a nada más que a ti.**_

 **...**

 _Doy mi alma, doy mi cuerpo,_  
 _doy mis huesos._  
 _Te entrego todo,_  
 _hasta las cosas que no tengo._

 **...**

 _Te doy mis ojos,_  
 _para verme en tu mirada._  
 _Te doy mi almohada,_  
 _la de plumas, la que amas._

 **...**

 _Por lo que reste de vida._  
 _Yo me la paso contigo..._

 **...**

 _Comiendo de tu boca,_  
 _El tiempo que me queda. Luchando contra el mundo,_  
 _Y contra la marea._

 **...**

 _Por lo que reste de vida._  
 _Yo me la paso contigo..._

 **...**

 _Comiendo de tu boca,_  
 _El tiempo que me queda. Luchando contra el mundo,_  
 _Y contra la marea._

 **...**

 _Por lo que reste de vida..._

 **...**

 _ **Por lo que reste de vida.**_  
 _ **Yo me la paso contigo...**_

 **...**

 _ **Comiendo de tu boca,**_  
 _ **El tiempo que me queda. Luchando contra el mundo,**_  
 _ **Y contra la marea.**_

 **...**

 _ **Por lo que reste de vida...**_

Todos están en silencio. Peeta tiene una hermosa voz. Yo le enseñé a cantar. El resultado es mejor que si los invitados cantarán, porque es una canción nuestra y de nadie más.

Peeta besa mi frente y después emocionados entre lágrimas, cortamos el pan en rodajas. Sostengo el mango del cuchillo y Peeta coloca su mano sobre la mía. Partimos una de las grandes rodajas por la mitad la compartimos entre nosotros remojándola en vino. Cruzamos nuestros brazos con un pedazo de pan cada uno. Él me da suyo y yo le doy el mío. Nuestros seres queridos nos cantan una canción tradicional de nuestro distrito. En el momento que acabamos nuestra porción, nos besamos. Es un beso que sella nuestro amor y marca el comienzo de nuestro compromiso eterno. Algunos ni siquiera se besan cuando hay matrimonio arreglado, pero nuestro amor es real y queremos hacerlo.

Sus labios son suaves y delicados contra los míos y dejan entrever todo el amor que siente por mí. Yo también lo beso despacio, me digo que tendremos tiempo para disfrutar el uno del otro en la noche en mi habitación, aunque no podamos tener nuestra noche de bodas hasta mañana cuando vayamos a nuestra casa del lago, al menos podremos besarnos con más libertad.

-Katniss Camille Mellark, es un placer convertirla en mi esposa. -Murmura con sus ojos azules como el cielo, fijos en mí.

-Peeta Ian Mellark, es un placer ser su esposa y que usted sea mi esposo.

-Te amo. -Contesta.

-Yo también te amo. -Digo y nuestros labios se vuelven a unir en un beso más intenso. Nos abrazamos y acercamos más, escuchando de fondo el final de la canción y los aplausos finales.

Abrimos los ojos cruzando nuestras miradas y sonriendo de la plena felicidad, porque a pesar de todo lo que pasamos durante años, hoy descubrimos que nuestro amor no era tan imposible y que los deseos que pedimos antes de soplar esas semillas de dientes de león cuando éramos adolescentes, se cumplieron.

Nos casamos bajo la bendición que nos otorga nuestra tradición. Ahora sí, somos marido y mujer. Y dentro de unas semanas llevaré el apellido Mellark oficialmente y formaremos nuestro propio hogar.

Juntamos nuestras frentes y pensando en nuestro futuro, susurramos una sola palabra al mismo tiempo

-Siempre.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: FIESTA

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: FIESTA**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

La noche acaba rápidamente entre bailes, la cena, charlas y felicitaciones.

Cato y Clove lucen felices juntos. Después de la ceremonia del tueste, llegó el novio de Glimmer, como no es tan cercano Peeta y a mí, ella le dijo que lo iría a buscar después que acabará la misma.

A veces me da pena por Cato y Glimmer, pero ambos tenían las cosas claras y siempre supieron que eventualmente se separarían y podrían vivir sus vidas libremente como querían. Y lo harán pronto. Pueden apelar a problemas matrimoniales para excusarse frente a las familias o decir la verdad. Pero eso lo decidirán ellos cuando llegue el momento y aparezcan con sus novios de La Veta.

-¿Eres feliz? -Pregunta Peeta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Mucho. ¿Tú?

-Eres mi esposa, soy tu esposo. ¿Cómo no podría ser feliz teniéndote conmigo?

-No sé... Tú dirás.

-Me siento muy afortunado de estar casado con usted, Señora Mellark.

-No me digas señora. Me hace sentir vieja. -Bromeo. -Tenemos dieciocho años.

-Bueno está bien. Señorita Mellark.

Arrugo la nariz y Peeta ríe.

-¿Katniss Mellark?

-Eso suena mejor.

Me toma de la cintura y me sienta en su regazo.

Nuestros labios se encuentran, pero no podemos besarnos porque somos interrumpidos por Cato.

-Hey, tortolos. Ya tendrán tiempo para besarse cuando la fiesta acabe.

Lo fulmino con la mirada y me pego más a mi esposo rodeándolo con mis brazos.

-No mires así a tu cuñado. O cambiaré de opinión respecto al favor que les haré hoy.

Veo detrás de él a Glimmer y Clove hablando animadamente de algo. Pero no les presto atención.

Me desconcierta el comentario de Cato.

-¿De qué favor se trata? -Peeta me gana de mano la pregunta.

-Glimmer se quedará con Luke. Una habitación quedará libre así que, Prim y tu madre vendrán conmigo a casa por esta noche, Katniss. Tendrán la noche de bodas que se merecen, chicos. Aunque espero que por la mañana estén presentables, porque ellas volverán. Me da miedo, que a los padres Mellark se les ocurra aparecer por mi casa después de lo sucedido ayer y las vean. No sé si les conviene ir mucho tiempo al bosque, Peeta. Ya sabes, mamá es capaz de poner una denuncia oficial y decir que huyeron del distrito. Y si los Agentes de Paz no los encuentran, las cosas se pondrán difíciles. Procuren volver en el mismo día.

-Gracias, hermano.

-De nada, hermanito. -Dice Cato revolviendo el cabello de Peeta.

-Gracias, Cato. -Digo también sonriendo.

Podremos tener nuestra noche juntos después de estar tanto tiempo separados.

-Se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo. La gente hablará mucho de ustedes, pero no escuchen a nadie. Lo único que importa aquí es que se aman y se eligieron para pasar la vida juntos.

Le sonreímos, y nos abrazamos los tres. Clove se acerca a nosotros feliz y toma de mano a Cato al tiempo que nos desea una buena noche de bodas.

Ella es pequeña y baja en comparación con Cato, la misma diferencia que yo con Peeta. Los hermanos Mellark tienden a ser altos, aunque Marvel supera en altura y tamaño a los demás. Los tres mantienen un buen estado físico gracias a la actividad deportiva que realizan y los costales que levantan cuando ayudan a su familia. Eso sumado a que Peeta también caza y anda conmigo por el bosque ayuda.

-Yo me debo ir a mi casa, amor. -Dice Clove.

-¿No te puedes quedar más tiempo? -Murmura Cato desilusionado.

-No, ya me ausenté tiempo suficiente y mi familia debe estar preocupada. Pero si quieres puedes acompañarme.

-Está bien, te prometo que cuando todos estos problemas se resuelvan podremos vernos.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo. Espero que este asunto se resuelva por el bien de todos.

-Hermano... Clove. Espero no haberlos metido en problemas por lo que dije, lo siento, no lo pensé. Estaba furioso con nuestros padres por lo que nos hicieron. Sin darme cuenta dije que no era el único sufriendo y es evidente que no pasará desapercibido que hable de ti y Glimmer.

-Peeta, no tienes la culpa. -Lo tranquiliza su hermano. -Ya se nos ocurrirá alguna excusa para que se queden "tranquilos" hasta que la segunda bomba explote, y Glimmer y yo seamos libres para estar con las personas que amamos. Lo que tú dijiste sobre mí, no es nada comparado con las consecuencias que traerá lo que haré oficialmente en breve. Glimmer, Luke, yo y Clove somos conscientes de lo que se avecina y lo enfrentaremos, como tú y Katniss hicieron hoy. No te preocupes por nada.

Después avisa:

-Volveré en un rato, sólo me aseguraré que llegue bien a su casa.

Clove y Cato se alejan y salen por la puerta de la entrada tomados de la mano.

Llega una hora más tarde solo, dice que detuvieron en el camino para hablar y por eso demoró.

Poco a poco todos se van yendo y solamente quedamos Cato, yo, mi madre y mi hermana. Mi familia se despide de nosotros y también se van minutos después.

* * *

Peeta me toma de la cintura desde atrás y observamos a nuestra familia alejarse. Siento sus labios sobre mi cuello tan pronto como desaparecen de nuestra vista.

-Estamos solos.

-Sí. -Contesto. -Aunque me gustaría ir a la pradera. -Propongo. -Sólo un rato.

-Creí que estarías cansada y no querrías salir de aquí.

-No podría estar cansada, aún nos falta mucho por vivir hoy y me gustaría empezar por ir al lugar de nuestro primer encuentro acordado entre ambos esa noche de casi fatídica.

-¿Para recordar viejos tiempos?

-Justamente para eso.

-Bien, te traeré un abrigo.

Besa mis labios y entra a la casa. Yo me quedo en la entrada mientras él busca unos tapados para que no pasemos frío.

Cuando estamos listos nos encaminamos a la pradera. Tenemos una media hora de camino hasta la pradera, pero es una agradable noche para disfrutar de las estrellas y la naturaleza. Después de todo, nuestra primera cita cuando teníamos once años fue en ese lugar un día de primavera como hoy.

* * *

…

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **El siguiente capítulo es el mejor prometo que lo publicaré pronto. Su noche de bodas. ¿Quieren la perspectiva de ambos mezclada, por momentos relata Katniss y por otros Peeta?**_


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: FELICIDAD

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6: FELICIDAD**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Mi madre y Prim llegan a la mañana tal cómo Cato nos dijo. No salimos de la habitación, pero los ruidos y sus voces nos indican que ya están aquí.

Me acomodo sobre el pecho de mi ahora esposo. Y él acaricia mi espalda. Me doy cuenta que no nos hemos vuelto a vestir. No fue nuestra primera vez, pero se sintió como si lo fuera después de cuatro meses peleados. Y definitivamente fue más especial, porque Peeta y yo estamos casados, ya no tenemos una relación prohibida. Ahora todo el mundo sabe de nuestro romance. Un chisme tan suculento como este debió esparcirse como el fuego en las últimas horas. Pero pese a lo que pueda parecer, para ambos es tan tranquilizador no tener que escondernos. No nos importa estar en la boca de todos, sabemos que nuestro amor es real y que nadie podrá separarnos ahora que hemos dado este paso.

Con nadie me refiero a sus padres, que siempre fueron la espina clavada en nuestros dedos, aquello a lo que Peeta y yo temíamos tanto. Peeta me escondió por años para que su madre no me hiciera daño. Decidimos esperar hasta la mayoría de edad, para hacerlo público y justo cuando eso pasara estaríamos casados y nadie podría entrometerse. Eso fue hasta que salió a la luz el compromiso arreglado que nos hizo infelices por meses, mientras yo me resigné a perderlo, el nunca dejó de pedirme una segunda oportunidad. Cada semana me enviaba una carta y si podía un presente, muchas veces fueron flores, dientes de león que él recolectaba de la pradera o saetas de agua cuando iba al lago.

Sí, a veces me lo cruzaba en el bosque, otras veces lo veía con Gale cazando y hablando. En esos momentos yo huía, o me escondía. Verlo no me hacía bien. Me destruía, me lastimaba demasiado saber que lo nuestro había acabado por culpa de su familia.

Cada encuentro con Peeta equivalía al menos dos días de lágrimas y pesadillas. Lo peor Peeta sufría tanto como yo. Fui estúpida y creí que estar lejos de mi ex prometido era lo mejor... para él.

Cuando pienso en eso lloro. Creo que será hasta que me acostumbre a mi nueva realidad, en la cual Peeta siempre será mío.

Nos pasamos varias horas en la cama abrazados y basándonos inocentemente de vez en cuando. Mi familia está fuera de la habitación y las paredes son muy finas y aunque me muero de ganas de pasarme toda la mañana haciendo el amor con mi esposo. Tendrá que esperar.

-¿Iremos a la cabaña del lago? -Pregunto con los ojos cerrados aún.

-No lo sé, amor. He pensado en lo que dijo mi hermano y mis padres serían capaces de acusarnos de fugitivos por venganza. ¿Y si dejamos que las aguas se calmen? No quiero a los Agentes de Paz en las puerta de tu casa buscándonos. Temo las consecuencias. Pero si quieres podemos caminar por el distrito.

-Vale. Tienes razón. Yo tampoco quiero problemas.

-Se me ocurrió también que pidamos fecha para el civil hoy mismo. Quiero que todos sepan que eres mi esposa como las leyes mandan y deseo que lleves mi apellido.

-¿Estás seguro? Todos nos mirarán como...

Peeta dejó plantada a la "novia" en plena ceremonia para irse conmigo y horas después vuelve para pedir una nueva fecha para casarse con otra mujer.

-Nos mirarán igual dentro de una semana y un mes ¿cuál es la diferencia? -Interrumpe.

Tiene razón, es lo mismo.

-No quiero enviar a tu madre a que pida la fecha por nosotros, como hicieron mis padres sin avisarme. Esta boda será real y la elegimos ambos. Es justo que vayamos los dos al Edificio de Justicia.

-Está bien. -Me inclino hacia él y lo beso. -Vayamos a desayunar.

Nos bañamos y nos vestimos antes de encontrarnos con mi familia.

* * *

Prim y mamá nos saludan y nos sorprenden con el desayuno hecho.

-Hola ¿cómo pasaron la noche? -Pregunta mi madre.

-Bien, mamá. Fuimos un rato a la pradera apenas se marcharon ustedes y estuvimos un rato antes de volver aquí. -Respondo sonriendo como no lo hice en meses. Mi esposo también está sonriendo.

-Fue una agradable noche. -Continúa mi esposo y deposita un casto beso en mis labios.

-Me alegro. Se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo. Hace mucho que no los veíamos sonreír como ahora.

Peeta me rodea la cintura con sus brazos. Al parecer no planea apartarse de mi lado por varios días, y eso para mí está bien. Se siente como si por fin volviéramos a la normalidad de a poco. Porque aún nos cuesta acostumbrarnos a la realidad de que estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-¿Qué es todo esto? Pensé que nos tocaría preparar el desayuno.

-Bueno, Cato nos dio alimentos para el desayuno de los recién casados. Empiecen a comer. Con Prim hemos preparado unos waffles y emparedados. Nosotras acabamos de terminar de desayunar.

-Y yo ahora iré a la escuela. -Dice Prim.

-Prim, no sé si eso sea buena idea. -Le digo nerviosa recordando las cosas horribles que nos dijeron a nosotros.

-No importa lo que me digan los demás, mientras los vea a ambos felices. En algún momento deberé enfrentar al prejuicioso distrito. No me esconderé solamente porque piensan que mi hermana es una roba novios, porque yo sé que no es así. Y los amo a dos, como los hermanos biológicos, o no que siempre fueron para mí. Sí tengo que defenderlos frente a mis compañeros, lo haré. Sí insultan a Madge y Gale también, porque no permitiré que hablen mal de unas parejas que dejan todo por amor. Uno no elige de quien enamorarse, a veces pasa, funciona y es inevitable que acaben juntos. En algún momento lo tendrán que entender, los dejarán tranquilos cómo sucedió con mamá y papá.

Me sorprende escuchar todas esas palabras de la boca de mi hermana. Ver esos ojos que transmiten tanta seguridad, determinación y cariño por nosotros dos. Peeta y yo la abrazamos y ella se aferra a nosotros.

-Gracias, Prim. -Le decimos.

-Pero cuídate. -Le advierto.

-Lo haré. No debes preocuparte, ahora tienes muchas razones para ser feliz. Los dos las tienen. No permitan que nadie les quite eso.

La dejamos ir. Mi madre la acompaña, para asegurarse que no le pase nada y de vuelta alguno de los tres la irá a buscar.

El desayuno es delicioso. Cato nos envió una nota:

* * *

 _"Espero que hayan pasado una perfecta noche de bodas. Les haré llegar comida para el desayuno, porque dudo que se hayan molestado en salir de la habitación. Sean felices. Los quiero, hermanitos._

 _Cato._

 _P.D.: El Distrito Doce entero sabe del chisme según me enteré por medio de mi mejor amigo y vecino en la mañana. Todos dicen que la historia se repitió y que el hijo del panadero huyó con la Chica de la Veta en plena ceremonia. Que la chica no es nada más y nada menos que nieta de los farmacéuticos, y la hija de la mujer que en su juventud hizo lo mismo que Peeta porque amaba a un minero. Vayan con cuidado e ignoren los malos comentarios cuando salgan a dar un paseo."_

* * *

...

* * *

Evidentemente cuando salimos y llegamos a zona comerciante, todas nuestras sospechas y lo que Cato nos dijo en la carta queda confirmado.

Nos gritan de todo, nos miran con odio, nos hacen sentir mal. Nos mantenemos juntos y nos repetimos como si fuera un mantra que no nos debe afectar y que las sonrisas de nuestros rostros no deben desaparecer por unos ignorantes e hipócritas que nos insultan.

Seguimos caminando abrazados o tomados de la mano. Hacemos oídos sordos a los demás y llegamos al Edificio de Justicia.

Hay gente dentro esperando a ser atendida. De vez en cuando algunos hablan en susurros sobre nosotros, pero estamos en un lugar donde los ataques verbales o físicos son prohibidos, así que más allá de las miradas de rechazo y malhumor no pasa nada.

Transcurren tres horas hasta que una secretaría nos llama y nos hace pasar a su oficina.

-Buenos días. Soy Zahirah Heavensbee ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

Una mujer de acento Capitolio de unos treinta años nos saluda apenas nos sentamos en las sillas frente a su escritorio. En realidad los Agentes de Paz se encargan de estas tareas administrativas. Están preparados especialmente para poder realizar cualquier trabajo que les sea encomendado.

-Hola. Queremos pedir fecha para casarnos. -Responde mi esposo.

-Por supuesto. Sólo díganme sus nombres y denme sus documentos.

-Peeta Ian Mellark.

-Katniss Camille Everdeen. -Agrego.

-¿Son ustedes dos?

-Sí. -Peeta busca nuestros documentos en su bolsillo y se los pasa.

Ella nos busca en el registro de su computadora mientras examina nuestros datos.

-Ambos de dieciocho años. No necesitan autorización de sus padres. Primer casamiento. Oh... espera. Aquí figura que Peeta Ian Mellark tenía fecha para casarse ayer con Allyson René Potts. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Interrumpí la boda. -Responde. -No pensaba casarme con nadie que no fuera la persona que amo. Los padres de ambas familias arreglaron todo a nuestras espaldas y pidieron fecha de casamiento ellos mismos. Se habrá enterado de los disturbios de ayer, supongo.

La mujer parece ir comprendiendo a medida que lo escucha.

-Entonces eran ustedes. -Ella sonríe. -Disculpen. Atiendo en la mañana, en la tarde trabajo fuera. Me enteré por los rumores de mis compañeros y los residentes del Distrito. Que valentía la de ustedes. Sé toda la historia por medio del que iba a oficiar la firma de documentos. Entonces, borraré de tu registro y el de la chica esto. Se supone que se encargaría otro compañero, pero ya que ustedes vinieron hoy, lo haré yo misma, para poder proceder pronto a su petición.

Por unos minutos ella fija su vista en la pantalla.

-Listo. Quedó anulado.

Sonreímos aliviados.

-Ahora ¿para cuándo quieren que se realice el evento?

-La primer fecha que tengan disponible, por favor. -Digo.

-Sí, no queremos postergarlo. Hemos esperado toda la vida por esto.

La mujer se ríe.

-Tendrán toda la vida por delante. Se ve que se aman mucho para hacer todo esto.

-Más que a nada en el mundo. -Respondemos.

-Bien. Veré que les podemos ofrecer... -

Después de unos minutos de silencio habla.

-Lunes veintinueve de marzo a las once de la mañana. Dentro de exactamente ocho días. No les puedo dar nada antes a no ser que se cancele algo en los próximos días. Les puedo avisar si quieren y los tendré como prioridades dadas las circunstancias.

Peeta y yo nos miramos.

-Ocho días está bien ¿no, amor? -Me pregunta mi esposo.

-Es perfecto. -Me dirijo a la mujer. -Aparte ese día para nosotros, señora Heavensbee.

La Agente de Paz hace la reservación. Nos da unas hojas que debemos firmar en la zona punteada y después las guarda en una carpeta. Y nos entrega otras junto a nuestros documentos diciendo todo lo que debemos llevar el día que nos casemos, incluye la partida de nacimiento y otras cosas más que debemos dejar en la entrada justo antes de ingresar a la sala y nos será devuelto unos días después junto a la libreta que será el comprobante de que somos un matrimonio cuando tengamos hijos, o surja algún problema con uno de los cónyuges.

Nos desea mucha suerte y nos vamos sin rumbo fijo por las zonas más deshabitadas del distrito. Solos disfrutando de nuestro primer día como esposos, aunque deseamos que estos ocho días pasen rápido, para hacerlo oficial y tener nuestro propio hogar.

* * *

Una vez que llegamos a la pradera nos recostamos sobre la hierba. También jugamos como cuando éramos niños haciéndonos cosquillas y persiguiéndonos.

Así quiero estar siempre yo con él.

Me sorprendo imaginarnos con hijos y jugando con ellos como nosotros hacemos durante este día.

Peeta sería un excelente padre y aunque me aterra lo que pueda pasar en el futuro me doy cuenta después de todo lo que sacrificó por mí, no puedo negarle nada.

He visto cuanto ama a los niños, él me dijo que adoraría tener un bebé que fuera mitad de ambos.

Tal vez con el tiempo, mis miedos se puedan ir borrando y podré ofrecerle lo que tanto merece y anhela.

Una familia.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: AGENTES DE PAZ

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le perteneces a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7: AGENTES DE PAZ**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Cargo a Katniss el resto del camino cuando se tuerce el pie al tropezarse. Le pregunto todo el tiempo si se encuentra bien y ella me pide que me tranquilice porque no fue nada grave. Aún así no se resiste a que la esté llevando en brazos hasta que la vea su madre y se asegure que nada le sucedió.

Fue un lindo día y ambos vamos sonriendo y riendo todo el camino.

En ocho días nos casaremos, nos asignarán una casa y viviremos como una pareja real debe hacer.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, Prim está mirando por la ventana y nos abre de inmediato.

-Qué bueno que llegaron. Los estábamos esperando.

-¿Qué pasó, Prim? ¿Quién vino? –Me preocupa ver la expresión de Prim. Katniss también pregunta que sucede.

Ella me pide que entre y una vez en el living nos sorprendemos al ver cuatro Agentes de Paz, entre ellos Darius.

-Buenas noches.

Katniss se aferra más a mi cuello y murmura en mi oído:

-Lo hizo.

Mi madre nos denunció y mi padre estuvo de acuerdo, o no la detuvo. Ahora me alegro de haber desistido de salir del distrito.

-Hola ¿qué hacen aquí?

-¿Qué le sucedió a la señorita Everdeen?

-Mellark. Es mi esposa ahora. –Los Agentes de Paz. –Nos casamos aunque aún no lo digan los papeles. Íbamos corriendo y se torció el tobillo.

Depósito a mi esposa en el sillón pequeño y yo me siento en uno de los apoyabrazos. Busco su mano y la tomo entre la mía.

La señora Everdeen llega a nosotros con más tazas de café y les sirve a los invitados. Al ver a Katniss sosteniéndose el pie le hace algunas preguntas profesionales y le pide a su hija menor que vaya por un ungüento casero especial, vendas y hielo.

Yo mantengo la vista en los intrusos esperando que hablen y Katniss mira alternativamente a los Agentes de Paz y a mí.

-¿Y bien? -Pregunta. – ¿Qué los trajo aquí?

Darius el joven de veintidós años que siempre supo de nuestra historia porque nos veía en el Quemador a veces y conversábamos con él, habla.

-La señora Mellark hizo una denuncia diciendo que tenían planes de escapar del Distrito Doce.

-Ya me lo esperaba. –Reconozco.

-Le dije a mi superior que eso era imposible, que seguramente tu madre lo hacía por despecho. Porque ustedes dejaron muy mal parados a los panaderos con lo de ayer.

Una mujer morocha de unos treinta años habla.

-Muchos creímos lo mismo, pero las denuncias no se pueden ignorar y teníamos que venir a comprobarlo.

-Es ilógico el pensamiento de mi madre. Yo sólo huí de mi casa y la horrible vida que mis padres pretendían para mí. No pensaba escapar del Distrito Doce con Katniss, quiero casarme con ella. Jamás ocultaré a mi esposa de nadie. Ayer nos casamos haciendo la Ceremonia del Tueste y dentro de ocho días nos casaremos por civil. Si quieren pueden ver los papeles, aparece la fecha.

Les doy el sobre que guardé en la mochila de Katniss y ellos lo examinan en detalle.

-Pedimos la fecha hoy. –Agrega mi esposa. –Si pensáramos escapar ¿creen que nos molestaríamos en iniciar este trámite? Hubiéramos desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Como dijo mi esposo, no nos esconderemos, ni huiremos como si hubiéramos cometido un crimen. Nos enamoramos y ahora que estamos juntos iniciaremos nuestra familia casándonos, nos asignarán una casa y viviremos allí por lo que resta de nuestras vidas. Simple ¿no les parece?

-¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? –Pregunta un tercer hombre.

-Pasamos varias horas esperando a que nos atendieran en el Edificio de Justicia. –Empieza.

-Después caminamos por el distrito, y nos detuvimos en la pradera que se encuentra antes de llegar a la zona de las minas. Estuvimos la mayor parte del tiempo allí y ahora volvimos de nuestro paseo. Queríamos un tiempo a solas y tranquilos. –Completo.

Darius nos devuelve los papeles en el sobre y Katniss lo deja en su regazo. Después mira sus compañeros.

-Lo dije. No teníamos que venir aquí… ni siquiera. Era evidente que esa señora iba a tratar de perjudicar a su hijo después de lo que pasó.

-No te preocupes, Darius. -Lo tranquiliza Katniss. -Al menos así confirman que la señora Mellark dio falso testimonio sin pruebas y guiada por el rencor.

-Disculpen las molestias. –Dice la mujer. –Ahora los dejamos solos. Fue un malentendido. Informaremos al Jefe de los Agentes de Paz para tener más cuidados más adelante si la familia Mellark vuelve a hacer algo parecido. Le comunicaremos personalmente que si vuelve a mentirnos, ella será encarcelada por varias semanas. De nuevo, discúlpenos. Estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo.

-Lo entendemos. –Digo.

-Suerte con su boda. –Nos dice Darius.

-Muchas gracias. –Respondemos al unísono.

Nos piden firmar unos papeles donde confirmamos que hemos sido comunicados de la denuncia y firmamos también el testimonio que el cuarto Agente de Paz escribió en base al interrogatorio mientras hablábamos.

Finalmente, los cuatro se van y podemos respirar tranquilos.

* * *

Katniss se aferra a mí mientras su madre y Prim le hacen las curaciones correspondientes, le aplican ungüento haciéndola derramar lágrimas de dolor, y la vendan. Después la llevo en brazos hasta su cama para que descanse y le digo que apenas esté lista la cena se la llevo.

Ayudo a su familia con la comida y ellas me cuentan que los Agentes de Paz llegaron cuatro horas antes y que ambas estaban preocupadas porque no estuviéramos cuando se les ocurriera irse, o quisieran tomar otras medidas contra los dos. Me disculpo por ponerlas en esta situación y por haber demorado tanto. Ellas tenían prohibido salir de la casa mientras ellos estuvieran dentro. Si una de las dos se iba de la casa lo hubieran tomado como sospechoso, razón por la que decidieron actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me preguntan por la ceremonia civil y les repito la fecha.

-Justo en primavera. –Comenta Prim con una sonrisa.

-Nos hablamos por primera vez en primavera; le declaré mi amor en la primavera siguiente y ella a mí, aceptó ser mi novia semanas después; le pedí matrimonio a fines de la primavera del año pasado ¿no te parece justo que nos casemos un año después durante en la misma estación?

-Me parece romántico a decir verdad. No es por nada dicen que es la estación del amor. –Responde Prim.

-¿Y tú, Prim? ¿No hay nadie?

-Ella tiene un novio. –Dice su madre. Prim se ruboriza y la calla.

-No es mi novio. Es mi amigo.

-Lo que digas. Katniss y Peeta empezaron así y desde ese momento se notaba que se amaban. En cualquier momento nos vendrás con la noticia de que son novios.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Pregunto riendo. –Me tendrás que hablar sobre el chico más adelante, Patito. ¿Es un buen chico?

Prim se sonroja y acaricio su cabello.

-Sí. Es tierno, divertido y buena persona. Es de la Veta. No somos novios, pero me gusta mucho. Contigo y Katniss separados no me parecía justo intentar nada. No hubiera considerado de mi parte, teniendo a mi hermana sufriendo bajo el mismo techo. Además, Katniss es posesiva y "guarda bosques" respecto a mí. Mamá dice que sacó eso de papá. Si bien, no ha pasado nada, no sé cómo se tomará el que yo esté enamorada.

-Tu hermana te ama. Estoy seguro que lo entenderá. El que deberá cuidarse será el chico. Ya sabes a la mínima que te haga sufrir, él tendrá su pase al infierno asegurada.

-Eso no me tranquiliza, Peeta.

Aún así se ríe.

-Pero no creo que sea de esos.

-¿Lo conozco?

-No lo creo, no va a mi curso, ni iba al tuyo, tampoco hacia deportes, no creo que hayas notado su presencia nunca. Además, recién en estos tres meses nos hemos acercado. Pero lo conocerás. Katniss y tú lo van a adorar.

-Estoy seguro. O también tendrá problemas conmigo.

-A veces puedes ser igual o peor que Katniss.

-Bueno, eres mi cuñada ahora. Ustedes forman parte de mi familia y debo cuidarlas. Aparte, su apoyo permitió que finalmente esté con Katniss. Me aceptaron a pesar de todos los problemas que podía traerles.

-Eso no importa. ¿Cómo podía oponerme si yo pasé por lo mismo? El amor no conoce diferencias. Y con nuestros casos quedó demostrado. Solamente deseo que sean muy felices, tengan una larga vida por delante para que se amen, se respeten y se cuiden mutuamente.

-Lo haremos. Katniss es toda mi vida. La cuidaré, amaré y respetaré por siempre.

Mi suegra sonríe y me abraza. Me dice que ya puedo llevarle la comida a Katniss. Llevo una bandeja con platos y cubiertos para ambos. Katniss se durmió, su madre le dio un calmante y eso la sedó por completo. Dejo la bandeja a los pies de la cama del lado vacío y tras varios intentos consigo despertarla. Casi me da pena hacerlo, pero debe comer, no hemos probado nada desde el desayuno salvo unos bollos de pan.

Al verme me besa con ternura y mucho amor. Extrañaba mucho sus labios, todavía me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que por fin estaremos juntos sin ocultarnos y sin miedo a que nos separen.

-Te dormiste muy profundamente. –Murmuro.

-¿Sí?

-Te llamé varias veces, princesa. Te traje la cena. Comeré contigo.

Ella se sienta y se apoya en la cabecera de la cama. Veo la mueca que hace.

-¿Te sigue doliendo mucho?

-Sí. Ya se me pasará.

Ve la comida y su estómago ruge. Me río y le paso la bandeja. Saco mi plato, una servilleta de tela y los cubiertos. Como es ensalada y carne de venado, no me preocupo porque se vuelque o algo por el estilo. De todas formas utilizo la mesita para apoyar el plato cuando ayudo a Katniss a cortar la carne o le doy de comer. No es que ella no pueda hacerlo sola, pero con el calmante parece reaccionar de forma más lenta de la habitual y sin tanta fuerza. Parece adormilada la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Por lo de hoy?

Asiente.

-No me afecta ya. Mis padres son mi pasado. Si ellos no aceptan que mi felicidad eres tú, no importa. Ya no me amargaré, ni les rogaré nada. Que mi madre siga metiendo denuncias sin sentido, no importa, dejará de hacerlo cuando los Agentes de Paz la amenacen con llevarla a la cárcel. No le vamos a dar motivos a la Ley para desconfiar de nosotros y los únicos perjudicados serán mis padres, que quedarán tachados de mentirosos.

-No entiendo cómo lo soportas.

-Tengo lo único que deseo en mi vida aquí conmigo... Tú.

Katniss me sonríe y yo beso su frente suspirando sobre su cabello.

-Te amo. –Murmura.

-Yo también te amo.

Antes de seguir comiendo, nuestros labios se unen una vez más.

No importan las dificultades que tengamos que pasar mientras haya amor, nada nos faltará.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: BODA REAL (PARTE I)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8:** **BODA** **REAL**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Hoy seré Katniss Mellark de forma oficial. Estoy ansiosa, algo extraño teniendo que ya somos marido y mujer desde hace una semana.

Peeta fue a pasar la noche con su hermano mayor y nos encontraremos en el Edificio de Justicia en tres horas.

Prim, mi madre, Madge, Delly, Posy, Hazelle y Glimmer me ponen de nervios caminando de un lado para el otro arreglándome para la boda.

Me maquillan, me ponen perfume, me peinan, sujetándome el cabello atrás y situaran una tiara de fantasía para sujetar el velo -el velo fue pura y exclusivamente idea de Madge, es una costumbre del Capitolio que ella considera muy romántica.

Finalmente me ayudan a colocarme un vestido que mi amiga Madge tenía guardado en su casa y uso una vez para una reunión importante con gente del Capitolio que vino al Distrito. No le pareció correcto el vestido para la ocasión, pero la gente del Capitolio acostumbra a vestirse de forma más extravagante todavía. Este vestido es normal y no tiene nada de raro. Es blanco y me llega un poco por encima de las rodillas. Dijo que es su regalo de bodas. Que yo merecía algo más que un vestido viejo y gastado de alquiler.

Su padre la dejó quedarse nuevamente a su casa, y después de varias charlas terminó aceptando a Gale como su futuro yerno. No fue fácil. De hecho hizo falta que Peeta y yo habláramos con el Alcalde Undersee y su esposa para que le dieran el visto bueno a Gale. Como él confía en que queremos lo mejor para nuestra amiga, no dudó de la veracidad de nuestras palabras y pasó siguiente, invitó a la pareja a cenar y arreglaron todos los problemas y malentendidos.

Sabía que su caso tendría solución, los padres de Madge no son malos, sólo se preocupan por su hija y cuando no aceptaron a Gale fue porque creían que él estaba con ella por interés. Después de lo sucedido con Peeta y conmigo, al ver el vídeo de la boda interrumpida por el propio novio y la historia de nuestro amor, debido a que hay cámaras en todo el edificio, ellos reflexionaron sobre lo injusto que fueron con su hija durante meses y le dio una oportunidad para que se expresara y pudieran hablar abiertamente. Y eso cambió todo.

De algún modo nos alegra, que ese escándalo que hicimos pueda servir para abrir las mentes de muchas personas en el distrito, aunque sé que eso tomará un tiempo largo, espero que llegue el momento en el cual hayan más amores entre comerciante y gente de La Veta y que no los vean cómo algo asqueroso e incomprensible.

Casi ni las escucho a las mujeres a mi alrededor. Mi mente vaga muy lejos, allí donde debe estar la de Peeta también.

Hoy estaremos casados frente a los ojos de Panem.

Hoy empieza un antes y un después en nuestras vidas.

Ansío mucho estar en la misma casa que él, nuestro hogar donde formaremos nuestra propia familia.

¿Y por qué negarlo?

Quiero estar a solas con él después de tanto tiempo estando en las sombra.

Quiero que sepan que él es mi esposo y el de nadie más.

Quiero que sepan es el hombre que amo y que elegí para pasar el resto de mi vida.

Quiero que sepan él que me pertenece y yo le pertenezco del mismo modo.

Quiero que sus padres sepan que no pueden separarnos, porque en unas horas estaremos juntos legalmente.

Quiero llegar a nuestra casa y aprovechar todo el tiempo perdido.

Desde la denuncia, nos hemos cuidado mucho y no hemos llegado más lejos de la pradera, o las minas justo en el límite para observar el bosque que fue nuestro refugio desde los once años, nuestro lugar de encuentros furtivos románticos o amistosos. Sabemos que la madre de Peeta no parará hasta quién sabe cuándo.

Podría decir que necesito ir al bosque para cazar y recolectar, pero sería una mentira, Gale, Prim y Madge hacen eso en nuestro lugar cada día, para llenar las despensas de ambas familias.

Gale literalmente nos prohibió ir al bosque justo después de saber de nuestro desafortunado encuentro con los Agentes de Paz. Él dijo que se ocuparía de aumentar el número de presas, Prim va por las plantas para medicina de mamá y Madge ayuda en ambas cosas.

Por ahora nos mantenemos. Lo único que hago yo es ir al Quemador, para trabajar algunas horas en la mañana o la tarde dependiendo de los planes que tenga con Peeta. Estamos recién casados así qué aprovechamos nuestros momentos de soledad cuando mi familia no está en casa.

Le pedí un tiempo de gracia a Peeta, ya que él está decidido a trabajar en las minas y yo no quiero. Le dije que esperará y se centrará exclusivamente en nuestro matrimonio por unas semanas, porque yo quiero tenerlo sólo para mí. Es una mentira, el desear tiempo con él es cierto, pero lo que verdaderamente me motiva a esto es mi miedo de perderlo. No quiero que muera como mi padre o pierda alguna extremidad en un accidente bajo tierra. Quiero mantenerlo salvo tanto tiempo como sea posible. He pensado mucho en la posibilidad de conseguirle trabajo en el Quemador, y he estado averiguando que un par de hombres necesitan personal nuevo.

Cuando pasen unas dos semanas le diré, porque si lo hago ahora se dará cuenta que lo único que quiero es alejarlo de un trabajo peligroso.

* * *

...

* * *

Me voy a una de las salas donde se ofician las bodas. Afortunadamente no nos toca la misma en la que Peeta estuvo con esa chica o me hubiera sentido muy incómoda. Yo sé que Peeta no la amaba e incluso la despreciaba desde esa primera pelea que tuvieron sobre romper el compromiso. También sé que ella posiblemente nunca lo amó, como dijo solamente quería complacer a los padres y no decepcionarlos, pero que haya intentado seducirlo o besarlo (Peeta me confirmo su versión publica y aseguró que no lo permitió cuando le pregunté hace unos días porque yo soy la única mujer que ha besado, acariciando y amado. Le creo, porque él siempre me respetó y adoró. Incluso en la escuela a pesar de que nuestro noviazgo era un secreto, él siempre se mantuvo lejos de las mujeres. Tenía un par de amigas entre ellas esta chica, y yo sé de algunas que gustaban de él, pero ellas siempre se quejaban e incluso a partir de los catorce los hombres más idiotas lo tachaban de "gay" o "marica" por rechazar a las mujeres.

Si hubieran sabido todas las cosas que me decía y hacía en privado se hubieran callado la boca.

Él tenía de "gay" lo que yo de "superficial"... Absolutamente nada.

Pero su mayor cualidad era ser fiel a mí y su propio corazón. Creo que por eso llegué a amarlo tanto y hace ocho días enfrenté a todos para salvar nuestra relación y ser feliz junto a él.

Cato toma mi brazo apenas me ve. Me dice que estoy muy hermosa y dejaré boquiabiertos a todos. Él está esperándome bien vestido y con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro justo en la puerta, de repente sale su hermano del medio, Marvel y hace lo mismo.

-Hey, dije que yo la llevaría al altar. -Se queja Marvel culminando con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

-Y también te dije que yo quería entregarla a mi hermanito. -Grita Cato.

-No sabía que este asunto traería tantas peleas entre hermanos.

-Es porque eres Katniss, la mujer que ama Peeta. Créeme que si la otra chica no hubiera tenido padre, ni hombres en la familia, no hubiéramos propuesto llevarla. Sólo queríamos destruir el compromiso y ese día, Peeta nos dijo que no nos casaría. De todas formas, teníamos un plan extra, Delly era nuestra salvación.

-¿Por eso fue a hablarme y convencerme de que no cometiera la locura de dejarlo ir?

-Por supuesto. Nosotros no podíamos irnos sin levantar sospechas, pero mi esposa, sí. Nadie la echó en falta, ni mis padres. También sabíamos por Madge que cada vez que te veía ella misma intentaba convencerte de volver con Peeta. Entonces pensamos en darte en gran empujón, porque nos dolía verlos separados e infelices.

Es gracioso como todo el mundo luchó por unirnos nuevamente.

-Gracias por todo, y es halagador que dos hombres tan guapos y buenos se peleen por ver quién me lleva hasta mi esposo. Se me ocurrió que debido a que no nos volveremos a casar con Peeta una tercera vez, porque con esta completaremos el número de ceremonias correcto, podrían llevarme mis dos cuñados que me aceptaron para su hermano desde siempre a pesar de todo. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Ambos sonríen como yo y sin decir palabra, ambos se colocan de ambos lados y yo los tomó de los brazos.

Las mujeres ríen y entran al vernos a los tres así. Tal vez perdí a mi padre, pero gané dos hermanos y un esposo que me ama con toda su alma. ¿Qué más puedo a pedir a la vida?

Mi padre debe estar feliz en el cielo, al verme casándome con el hombre que amo.

Mamá me dijo eso hoy y alivió la angustia que provocó su ausencia en este paso tan importante de mi vida.

-¿Preparada? Nuestro hermanito debe estar más nervioso que hace media hora. No sabe, era puros nervios, en mi casa y aquí se ha estado moviendo de un lado para el otro, no sabíamos como serenarlo.

-Yo también me siento así. A pesar de que ya estamos casados según la tradición del Doce. Así que dense prisa, cuñados.

Ellos lanzan algunas risitas casi silenciosas.

Cuando alguien abre las puertas de a poco, se revela la imagen de mi Chico del Pan esperándome en el fondo del pasillo entre fascinado, ansioso y feliz. Igual que yo.

* * *

 _A/N: Próximo capítulo, se agrega POV PEETA._

 _Buenas tardes,_

 _Luciana._


	10. CAPÍTULO 8: BODA REAL (PARTE II)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8: BODA REAL**

* * *

 **-PARTE II-**

* * *

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Ver a Katniss caminando por el pasillo que la traerá a mí es como estar en el paraíso o volar entre nubes.

Ella usa un vestido blanco corto, pero hermoso.

Estoy casi seguro que este es el vestido del que hablaba Madge cuando llegué a casa días atrás y las escuché hablando por accidente. El cabello de Katniss está recogido hacia atrás, pero sus mechones naturales caen hacia abajo sueltos y libres. Lleva una tiara de fantasía en su coronilla y un velo cubre su rostro.

Este último detalle, sumado a que entra de los brazos de mis hermanos me sorprende.

Hace poco más de una semana, no fue así. El vestido de la "prometida" que mis padres pretendían para arruinar mi vida, era muy simple, no existía velo y ella no entró de la mano de nadie. Todo iba a ser un mero trámite, una falsa, pero tortuosa firma de documentos que no hubiera tenido ningún significado para mí excepto una condena peor que la muerte. Algo que no iba a ocurrir porque yo tenía el plan de detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y porque quería de cierta forma hacerles ver a todos la verdadera cara de mis padres.

Si simplemente hubiera huido sin presentarme en el Edificio de Justicia, mis padres hubieran encontrado la forma de ponerse en plan de víctimas para quedar bien ellos, pero destrozarme a Katniss y a mí. Y esa no me parecía una buena salida, Katniss no merecía sufrir por algo que yo escogí.

Hice algo peor, que me separaría de la familia para siempre, e hiciera que la gente nos comprendiera en vez echarnos piedras en todas las direcciones cada vez que nos vieran pasar.

Al menos del modo que actuamos; algunos se pusieron en nuestro lugar otros aún no lo comprenden, pero saben que yo y Katniss estamos enamorados.

Ahora mismo, todo tiene un significado diferente.

Estoy a punto de casarme con la mujer que amo, de un modo muy similar al de una boda del Capitolio, quiero decir con algunas de las tradiciones de la ciudad principal de Panem. Esto debió ser idea de Madge y tal vez mis hermanos, para hacerlo especial. Muy pocas mujeres usan velo, o entran acompañadas de un familiar. En este caso, de mis hermanos. Katniss y yo no apartamos la mirada el uno del otro mientras camina hacia mí por el pasillo alfombrado.

Cato me entrega la mano de mi esposa y yo ni siquiera consigo dejar de mirarla. Ella es mi luz, mi esperanza, el amor de mi vida.

-Cuídala. -Advierte mi hermano mayor.

-Más que eso, respétala y amala. -Completa mi hermano del medio en un susurro.

-Lo haré cada día de mi vida. Lo prometo. -Respondo.

Tomo la mano de mi chica y beso el dorso de su mano. Ella ríe suavemente haciendo que mi corazón se salga de control por la emoción y la felicidad.

Recuerdo muy bien lo devastado que me sentí en la boda arreglada, porque no sabía si recuperaría a Katniss a pesar de lo que tenía claro que enfrentaría a todos. Esos miedos son parte de dolorosos recuerdos, muy alejados de mi realidad actual. Donde estoy oficializando mi boda con Katniss frente a Panem.

-Te ves perfecta. -Comento confidencialmente en su oído mientras se ubica a mi lado.

-Gracias. -Susurra. -De nada. Tú también. –Madge también me dio un traje blanco a mí y se encargo de ultimar los detalles personalmente en la casa de mi hermano poco antes de la boda. La ropa que use ocho días antes fue devuelta a mis padres ya que ellos la compraron especialmente para la ocasión. Además, no quería volver a usarla, porque ese compromiso arreglado solamente me trajo pesadillas y desgracias durante casi medio año.

El hombre que oficia nuestra boda empieza a hablar de forma pausada y tranquila.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para ser testigos de la felicidad de estas dos personas que han decidido unir sus vidas en matrimonio. Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen.

Las palabras tienen sentido en mi mente. Ahora sí estoy feliz y emocionado. Los dos prácticamente ignoramos al resto durante la ceremonia, porque estamos en nuestra propia burbuja y lo más importante lo encontramos en los ojos del otro.

El Agente de Paz lee citas bíblicas, expresa en su discurso lo que significa estar casados y todo lo que implica y finalmente llega el tiempo de la firma de documentos. Nuestros testigos son Madge y Cato. Decidimos dejar a mi hermano mayor y nuestra amiga en común para ejercer ese rol, tal como se había previsto desde nuestro compromiso.

Primero firman ellos, después Katniss y yo.

Una vez que acabamos, ya estamos legalmente casados, pero no queremos dejar las cosas así.

Tengo nuestras alianzas en uno de mis bolsillos y quiero que las intercambiemos frente a todos. No es algo obligatorio, pero si es algo bueno en nuestro caso, salimos del Edificio de Justicia completamente casados.

De reojo veo que Madge nos está filmando, reemplazando a Marvel quien tuvo la filmadora hasta el momento mientras ella ocupaba el lugar junto a los novios. Mi hermano de medio ahora nos saca fotos con una cámara digital. Nuestra amiga está llorando de emoción. Después de lo mucho que luchó para volver a juntarnos estos meses, vernos casándonos es maravilloso, tanto que grabó incluso la Ceremonia del Tueste, para dejarlo de recuerdo para nuestros hijos.

Prim y la madre de Katniss también lucen emocionadas. Están presentes todos lo que fueron a nuestra boda simbólica, incluso las parejas de Glimmer y Cato. Sólo que se mantienen alejados para no causar más revuelo como si fueran invitados de Katniss. Es mejor mantener las apariencias hasta que salga el divorcio, ya demasiado rumores y críticas surgen por Katniss y por mí.

Miro a Katniss a los ojos y ella me mira a mí. Tiene los ojos brillosos como los míos, empañados por las lágrimas que intenta retener.

Ella toma mi anillo y yo el suyo y empezamos con nuestros votos nuevos, hemos tenido días enteros para pensar en ellos y memorizarlos.

* * *

-  
INDICACIONES

 **Peeta** (negrita)

 _Katniss (cursiva)_

Los dos (subrayado)

* * *

" _No es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido._

 **No es casualidad que nos hayamos amado.**

 _Este gran amor que siento tampoco es casual, es fruto de las ganas de vivir, de querer compartirlo todo unidos._

Ambos escogimos juntar nuestras vidas hoy.

 _Nos comprometemos a ser fieles compañeros, amigos incondicionales, y amantes eternos._

 **Prometemos amarnos y compartir hasta nuestros pensamientos más íntimos.**

 _Prometemos sostenernos, apreciarnos y valorarnos._

 **Queremos vivir cada día como si fuera el último, y prometernos nunca acostarnos enfadados.**

 _Cuando riamos compartiremos nuestro gozo._

 **Cuando caigamos, nos levantaremos.**

 _Cuando lloremos, nos confortaremos._

 **Si el dolor entra en nuestras vidas...**

...Juntos lo superaremos.

Construiremos nuestro destino, porque sé que los dos, estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejores que separados.

Mientras envejezcamos y lentamente cambiemos, podremos mirarnos a los ojos y saber que lo que tenemos juntos nunca morirá.

Con cada aliento que exhalemos crecerá nuestro amor."

Tomo la mano de mi esposa y mientras deslizo el anillo en su dedo digo:

-Katniss Mellark, con este anillo te ofrezco todo lo que soy, y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.

Katniss observa el anillo ya ubicado en el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda y me sonríe aunque sus manos tiemblan cuando toma la mía.

-Peeta Mellark, con este anillo te ofrezco todo lo que soy, y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad."

Como no hay ninguna regla respecto a besarse en la ceremonia, soy yo quien se da el permiso de levantar su velo y acariciar su rostro con delicadeza, como si mi esposa pudiera romperse con un toque, como si nunca nos hubiéramos besado, como si fuera la primera vez. Y hoy es completamente distinto y definitivo, porque Katniss lleva mi apellido.

-Puedo besar a la novia ¿real o no real? -Digo haciendo referencia a nuestro antiguo juego de la niñez.

-Real. Todas las veces que quiera, señor Mellark. -Sus ojos y sus labios expresan emoción y amor.

-Eso suena bien, señora Mellark. Te amo, Katniss.

-Te amo, Peeta. -Contesta.

Y nuestros labios se unen sellando finalmente nuestro pacto de amor eterno e incondicional.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: SÍNTOMAS

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10: SÍNTOMAS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Dos meses han pasado desde que nos casamos. Estamos viviendo en nuestra propia casa. Nos asignaron una que se encuentra en el límite La Veta y cerca de la pradera, una casa mejor que muchas las que habitualmente ves en La Veta. Pero no tan buena como las de los Comerciante.

No tengo la certeza que si que el esposo fuera el comerciante influyó, o sí Madge y su padre tuvieron que ver en que nos asignaran esta casa, pero no nos quejamos. Esta casa es ideal para una familia. Nuestros hijos tendrían lugar para dormir y jugar de sobra. También adoro la vegetación que hay fuera, me recuerda al bosque y la libertad. Esta casa estuvo desocupada por años desde que el matrimonio murió y los hijos se casaron, cuando pasábamos con Peeta cerca, jamás se nos pasó por la cabeza que pudiera ser nuestra.

Al despertar, siento los brazos de Peeta a mi alrededor. Estos días no me he sentido bien y mi esposo ha cuidado mucho de mí. No tengo ningún motivo para quejarme.

Mi madre dijo que podía ser por algo que me cayó mal y me dio una medicina casera para controlar las nauseas y aliviar el dolor de estomago. Aunque es horrible, Peeta me obliga a tomar ese preparado cada día. Me recuesto aún mas sobre su pecho y beso su hombro suavemente He empezado nuevamente con nauseas pero las ignoro.

No sé cómo lograré salir de esta casa hoy.

Esta tarde es la boda de Madge y Gale, y me siento pésimo anímicamente y físicamente. Prefiero quedarme todo el día en esta cama y esta casa, a salir de ella.

Peeta dice que no me pasará nada y que debemos ir porque son nuestros amigos y nos apoyaron en los momentos más difíciles. Y tiene razón. No podemos faltar a su boda. Pero me siento tan mal por momentos que me cuesta pensar en lo demás.

Él me prometió que me traerá a casa apenas vea que mi molestia es muy grande y que no estaremos mucho tiempo en la fiesta.

-Kitten. -Escucho su voz tierna llamándome.

En qué momento despertó, no tengo idea. Sus manos me están acariciando la espalda. Abro los ojos perezosamente y lo miro sonriendo débilmente. Ojala no note que me sigo sintiendo mal. – ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien. –Miento, sus ojos azules me miran acusantes.

-Hablo en serio.

-De acuerdo, quiero ir al baño... pero no me puedo mover.

Peeta me mira preocupado.

-Esto no es normal, pensé que se te pasaría después de unos días.

-Pues, aún no... –Murmuro débilmente.

-Vale, amor. Le diré a tu madre que te venga a ver.

-¡NO! –Grito. –Déjalo así Peeta, la veré en el Edificio de Justicia. No me va a decir nada diferente.

-No pensaremos en eso ahora, de acuerdo. Pero yo te llevo al baño.

Peeta se levanta y me toma entre sus brazos. Hay dos baños uno en la planta superior y otro en la inferior. La diferencia es que solamente en el superior hay una ducha bañera.

Me lleva al de la planta superior, debido a que es el más cercano. Se encuentra un poco más lejos de la habitación al final del pasillo, es decir que cualquier ruido que venga de allí, no se escucha para los que ocupan los cuartos.

Me pone en el suelo y yo me tiro inmediatamente hacia el retrete. Devuelvo todo que comí en un día. Mi esposo me sujeta el cabello y se arrodilla a mi lado.

-Ya, amor. Te sentirás mejor después de esto.

Asiento porque deseo creerle. Peeta me rodea la cintura y pone sus manos en mi vientre con un brazo.

Deposita un beso en mi cuello. Y es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que posiblemente puede estar pasándome.

Las primeras veces después del Tueste no nos cuidamos. Yo había dejado de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas cuatro meses atrás cuando terminé con Peeta.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que yo volvería a estar con Peeta justo el día de la boda arreglada? Yo no, por supuesto, por más que tuviera la ligera esperanza, no decidí hacer nada hasta leí la carta de Peeta y mis amigos me convencieron de ir a salvarlo, porque era bastante obvio que iba de abandonar a la novia por lo que Delly me comentó y Peeta me dijo en la carta.

Estábamos tan emocionados por la Ceremonia del Tueste, y el estar de nuevo juntos que no nos preocupamos por un posible embarazo. Además, yo estaba convencida que no estaba en mis días fértiles... Y Peeta no compró preservativos hasta el tercer día de nuestra boda simbólica.

Los síntomas empiezan a partir del mes con más intensidad y empeoran con el tiempo.

La menstruación debería haberme llegado hace tres semanas. ¿Cómo no le dije a mi madre ese detalle antes cuando me preguntó al respecto? Simplemente le dije que no sabía y tal vez el nuevo ciclo menstrual vendría pronto.

-¡Maldición! -Grito asustando a mi esposo.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿De nuevo sientes dolor?

Le podría decir que sí, pero no soy buena mintiendo. Automáticamente me encuentro negando con la cabeza. Él no puede saberlo todavía, con suerte es una falsa alarma y de verdad los alimentos me cayeron mal.

Peeta me ayuda a ponerme de pie, me limpia la cara y me obliga a hacer buches de agua y enjuague bucal para quitar el mal aliento y restos de comida que puedan quedar. El enjuague bucal algo no tan económico si lo compras, pero mi madre lo prepara de forma casera perfectamente con las hierbas que se traen del bosque, sobre todo mucha menta.

Me vuelve a llevar en brazos a la habitación para que duerma un rato más y me promete que volverá con un poco de té, ya que por el momento no me obligará a comer nada.

Después de beber el contenido de toda la taza de té de hierbas, me acuesto nuevamente, con Peeta a mi lado abrazándome por la espalda, acariciando mi estomago con delicadeza.

-Duerme, amor. Cuando despiertes te sentirás mejor.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? ¿Incluso cuando esté dormida?

-Sí. –Besa mi mejilla. –Siempre.

Sonrío abiertamente. Siempre es nuestra promesa desde prácticamente el día que empezamos nuestra amistad y más tarde nuestro noviazgo.

-Genial, porque no creo dormir bien sin ti. –Agrego mirándolo de reojo, y viendo su radiante sonrisa, que me regala a pesar de su preocupación.

-Dormiremos juntos todo el tiempo que necesites hoy.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Es un placer hacer esto por ti. Ya sabes… somos marido y mujer por elección. Te amo, haría cualquier cosa para hacerte sentir mejor.

-Y yo… prometo devolverte el favor de la forma que necesites, cuando no me sienta tan enferma e indefensa.

-Vale. Primero recupérate.

Nos damos un corto beso y yo trato de dormir con la cabeza en la almohada con la tranquilidad que me ofrece el saber que mi esposo está a mi lado cuidándome y que siempre será así.

Casi consigo olvidar el posible embarazo. Cuyo tema prefiero dejar a un lado para pensarlo más tarde cuando vea a mi madre.


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: ¿BEBÉ?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11: ¿BEBÉ?**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

La boda es hermosa, sin embargo los votos tal como corresponde no los dicen hasta que hacen la Ceremonia del Tueste en la casa de los Undersee. La Ceremonia es corta sin embargo con los votos se alarga. Le cantamos una de las canciones tradicionales del Distrito Doce.

Gracias a los cuidados de Peeta me levanté más animada y no tan enferma. Pero tampoco se sabe cuándo podrán volver las náuseas. Peeta sonríe de ellos a mí y me rodea desde atrás con sus brazos, mientras observamos como Gale y Madge se reparten el pan y terminan besándose.

Ya está. Se casaron de todas las formas posibles. Cuando el festejo acabe, ellos podrán ir a su nueva casa en la zona comerciante. No sé cuál es la casa, pero estoy segura que su padre le dará una hermosa, sólo espero que no vivan cerca de los Mellark padres o tendrán por problemas por ser nuestros "cómplices" y amigos.

Desde ese incidente con la policía, pasó un mes hasta que Peeta y yo pudimos cruzar la valla para ir el bosque nuevamente en los horarios que no trabajábamos. La señora Mellark esperó un error de nuestra parte durante semanas (según nos informó Cato), la denuncia fue anulada (según Madge) y guardada como prueba para llamarle la atención a ella en caso de que volviera a dar falso testimonio nuevamente.

Nosotros nunca escaparemos del Distrito Doce. Nos amamos y decidimos quedarnos, casarnos. No tenemos nada que temer, u ocultar. Si salimos del distrito es de forma ilegal para mantenernos, pero volvemos nuevamente aquí donde pertenecemos. Además informalmente todos aceptan que yo soy cazadora. ¿Qué harían los Agentes de Paz, sin la carne fresca o frutos que Peeta, yo, y Gale les proveemos? Es un Distrito tan pobre y sin reglas la única manera de ser castigados sería que nos descubrieran huyendo para siempre de Panem. La caza que antes era ilegal ahora es más aceptada por ellos.

La fiesta posterior se desarrolla entre risas, momentos de calma y entretenimiento. Los empleados de la familia Undersee, también se divierten con nosotros. Hoy servimos y organizamos las mesas entre todos. El señor y la señora Undersee podrán ser todo menos egocéntricos y malos. No sobreexplotan a sus empleados, se preocupan por ellos y les pagan bien. Si les preguntas a cualquiera de ellos, hombres o mujeres, están agradecidos por la oportunidad que ellos les dan de trabajar y no te dirán nada negativo de la familia para la que trabajan.

Peeta se fue a jugar a las cartas con Gale, el señor Undersee, los tíos y primos de Madge, Rory, los empleados de la casa a una mesa apartada de nosotras.

Momento exclusivo de hombres. Las mujeres estamos en la otra punta del salón jugando a las damas y al ajedrez, y haciendo torres con otros juegos de cartas, Prim y Madge están compitiendo por quien la arma mejor y cual se mantiene firme por más tiempo. Mamá y yo estamos jugando al ajedrez. Ella me está ganando, porque mi concentración es casi nula, a pesar de saber jugar. Mi madre lo nota y me observa con atención. La madre de Madge acaba de ir a la cocina para traer más comida.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-¿Por qué me tendría que preocupar algo? –Pregunto pareciendo inocente.

-Pareces un zombi hija, te cuesta concentrarte en algo por mucho tiempo ¿Crees que no lo noto? ¿Las molestias continúan?

Miro hacia la mesa donde se encuentra Peeta, de espaldas a mí riendo y hablando con los demás, con sus cartas en la mano. Si hablo bajo no nos escucharán.

-¿Podemos hablar fuera? –Pregunto sin apartar la mirada de mi esposo.

-En mi habitación. –Propone Madge. –Quiero mostrarles algo. –Dice en voz más alta.

Acepto la oferta y me paro, Peeta se da vuelta para mirarme igual que varios en la mesa de los hombres. Madge y yo vamos hasta ellos para decirles que demoraremos un rato.

Madge les dice que un rato volveremos, y yo me acerco a Peeta que está sentado de costado en su silla para depositar un beso en sus labios, que me responde pero dura unos segundos.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿A dónde van?

-Estoy bien. Madge quiere mostrarnos algo. Cosas de mujeres.

-Oh, vale. Entonces no me meteré. –Bromea. –Pero, antes dame otro beso.

Sin embargo es él quien lo inicia y yo lo continúo. Nunca me cansaré de besarlo.

-Te amo. –Murmura.

-Yo te amo mucho más.

Respondo acariciando su rostro y poniéndome derecha nuevamente y volteándome nuevamente hacia Madge, que me está tendiendo su mano. La tomo sin dudarlo y vamos a su habitación en la planta superior.

Mi madre ya está allí junto con Prim.

-Ahora puedes hablar, hija.

Me recuesto en la cama de mi amiga, estoy agotada físicamente y cansada de fingir todo el día que todo es normal para no preocupar a Peeta.

-Creo que estoy embarazada. –Suelto de repente.

-Pero dijiste que tu periodo…

-Me equivoqué. Tengo un retraso de varias semanas.

-¿Cuánto?

-Creo que un mes.

A veces soy irregular pero mis periodos nunca duran más que un tiempo determinado. Mi madre me enseñó a llevar las cuentas hasta que ella misma determinó cuando empezaban o llegaban a su fin aproximadamente. También sabe cada una de las molestias que siento. No me pregunta nada, simplemente dice:

-¿Le has dicho a Peeta?

-No. Recién hoy me di cuenta y no quiero decirle… Peeta quiere hijos, pero yo tengo miedo. Por otro lado no quiero ilusionarlo, que dé negativo y después decirle que por el momento no quiero ningún bebé. Eso lo destrozaría. Quiero que tú lo confirmes antes.

-Hija, Peeta es el padre estoy segura que querrá estar contigo cuando lo sepas.

-Él merece saberlo, incluso aunque sea una duda. –Dice Madge.

-Mira. Hay unas pruebas caseras que podemos hacerte mientras tanto. –Dice Prim. –Pero, sería mejor que Peeta estuviera contigo.

-Tu hermana tiene razón. Sabemos lo difícil que es para ti y tu esposo es el único capaz de calmar tus miedos. –Mi madre toma mis manos entre las suyas. –Te sentirás mejor con él a tu lado.

Es verdad debido a mis inseguridades, estoy siendo muy injusta con mi esposo. ¡Por Dios! Él dejó todo por mí, renunció a una vida más o menos acomodada, por una de pobreza. Me fue fiel siempre durante todos estos años, a pesar de que sus padres hubieran preferido otra cosa, él nunca estuvo con nadie, siempre fui yo, sólo yo. Luchó por mí, me amó y me respetó en cada momento de su vida. Aún cuando estuvimos separados esos meses antes de casarnos. Y estoy ocultándole el posible embarazo. Él es demasiado bueno y me perdonaría. Pero estamos casados y prometimos ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

-¿Esas pruebas son fiables?

-No lo son en un cien por ciento, hija. Tendríamos que hacerte un análisis de sangre y no habría duda alguna. Pero ya que eso es imposible en el Distrito Doce, debido a los gastos que conllevaría puesto que debe ser llevado y analizado en el Capitolio, podemos hacerte pruebas caseras y dentro de unos días te conseguimos un test digital que te dirá exactamente cuantas semanas llevas de embarazo.

-Yo puedo conseguirle uno… Siempre traen algunos artículos del Capitolio, las Agentes de Paz quieren lo mejor de Panem. Le pediré a mi padre que me facilite un test si es que todavía hay.

Los Agentes de Paz, sean hombres o mujeres, no pueden casarse, ni tener hijos, por eso se cuidan tanto. A veces las mujeres al quedar embarazadas abortan o los tienen, de llegar a término el embarazo, deciden criar a sus hijos pero abandonan el trabajo de Agentes de Paz y deben volver a sus distritos de origen; o los dan en adopción en el distrito o el Capitolio, donde más lo crean conveniente, y siguen su tarea.

-Madge… –Murmuro.

-Eres mi familia. Lo que pueda ofrecerte te lo daré. –Sus ojos igual de claros y sinceros que los de mi esposo, me miran suplicantes pidiéndome que acepte lo que me ofrece.

-Está bien. Sólo por el bebé. –Acepto.

Ella sonríe triunfante y me abraza.

-Voy a ser tía. –Murmura.

-Aún no lo sabemos. –Insisto.

-Claro que sí. Estoy segura que no estás sola en ese cuerpo.

Río un poco ante su entusiasmo.

Después se separa de mí y mira a mi madre.

-¿Qué se necesita?

-Cloro, aceite y vinagre. Trae unos recipientes transparentes de lo que sea y un gotero Haremos varias pruebas. En base a eso, veremos si después debemos conseguirle un test casero digital, o no. No hace falta mucho aceite y vinagre, basta con el contenido de un vasito no muy grande. El cloro deja que lo maneje yo.

-Ya vuelvo. Aunque creo que podrás encontrar los artículos de limpieza en el baño del pasillo.

-¿Puedes avisarle a Peeta? –Pregunto y ella asiente.

Mi madre va a buscar el cloro a donde Madge le indicó.

Peeta aparece muy pronto, entra a la habitación de nuestra amiga corriendo y se detiene al verme recostada en la cama.

-Katniss ¿qué pasó? –Su voz suena llena de preocupación y sigue corriendo hasta mí, poniéndose de rodillas a mi lado. Prim me deja a solas con él.

-Debo decirte algo.

-¿Qué Katniss? Me preocupas. ¿Te sientes enferma nuevamente? ¿Te duele algo?

-No, por ahora. –Acaricio su rostro y no apartamos la mirada de nuestros rostros.

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy cansada.

-Has estado cansada todos estos días. –Me dedica una sonrisa triste.

-Creo que sé por qué me sucede. Todos los síntomas que he tenido podrían tener una explicación.

-¿Y cuál sería? ¿Tu madre te dijo algo?

-¿Tú siempre quisiste hijos?

-Solamente contigo. –Sonríe y veo la ilusión en sus ojos.

Yo tomo su mano y la desplazo hasta mi vientre.

Me mira confundido unos segundos y después abre los ojos como platos.

-Amor ¿vamos a ser padres? –La sonrisa que se extiende aún más en su rostro lo dice todo.

Me avergüenza reconocer que la única infeliz y aterrada soy yo, porque no quiero perder a mis hijos en los juegos.

¿Cómo puede permitírselo mi esposo?

No, no creo que él sea feliz con eso, pero tal vez ese positivismo que lo caracteriza hace que no piense que ellos puedan ser cosechados.

Le contesto con calma.

-Creo que quedé embarazada el Día del Tueste, o los días posteriores. No es seguro, Peeta. Es que hoy asocié todos los síntomas y decidí preguntarle a mi madre si era posible y que me sacara las dudas. Me hará unos análisis caseros, no son tan efectivos como los que se compran o el de sangre, pero por algo empezaremos.

Los labios de Peeta chocan contra los míos y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que devolvérselo con intensidad mientras corren lágrimas por mi rostro. Empecé a llorar, él lo nota antes que yo incluso.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Dice al apartarse de mí. Lleva su mano a mis mejillas y quita mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Tengo miedo. No sé si estoy preparada para esto… No quiero perder a nadie.

-No perderás a nadie. Yo estoy aquí contigo, cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos entre nuestros brazos, sea ahora o dentro de un tiempo, seremos los mejores padres. ¿Y sabes por qué?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Porque nos amamos y tendremos amor de sobra para darles a nuestros hijos también. Somos unos luchadores y sobrevivientes, sacrificamos todo para estar juntos. Les enseñaremos a amar; ser pacientes, fuertes, independientes y valerosos. Los cuidaremos y serán felices porque les proporcionaremos todo lo que necesiten. No temas, Kitten. Saldrá todo bien. Estaré con ustedes y los protegeré con mi vida.

-Por qué eso es lo que hacemos tú y yo. Nos protegemos el uno al otro. –Digo recordando una de nuestras tantas promesas

Lo miro con cierto temor pero cuando me sonríe y me mira con ese amor infinito e inmortal que acostumbra, esa horrible sensación desaparece y me asegura que estaré a salvo con él y que nunca permitirá que a nuestros hijos les pase nada. Le digo que se recueste junto a mí y él obedece. Me rodea con sus brazos, soporta mis sollozos y me consuela con su presencia.

-Tranquila. Incluso puede ser una falsa alarma. Ya sabes que nunca te presionaré a nada que tú no quieras. Pero, si estás embarazada tienes que saber que amaré a ese bebé y a ti de la misma forma. Serán mis pilares, las personas por las que lucharé para darles una vida mejor. Nunca lo dudes.

-Te creo. –Murmuro contra la piel de su cuello. –Quiero que te quedes aquí mientras me hacen las pruebas.

-¿Y piensas que te dejaré sola? Sé que siempre te aterró la idea de ser madre y nunca me importó. Siempre tuviste miedo de perder todo lo que amas y yo también tengo el mismo miedo. Pero no se puede vivir así, hay que saberlos enfrentar y mientras estemos juntos lo lograremos.

Besa mi coronilla y yo me tranquilizo. Con Peeta acompañándome, al menos ahora no me siento sola en este asunto.

Le prometo que lo intentaré y él no insiste más. Ahora sólo queda esperar que Madge, Prim y mi madre vuelvan.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: POSITIVO

**CAPÍTULO 12: POSITIVO**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Ya está hecho, ahí. Sólo queda esperar las respuestas de las pruebas caseras. Prim dice que pueden demorar entre una hora o treinta minutos. Sólo una tiene efecto inmediato pero lo dejaremos para el último.

Mi madre me recomienda que acompañe a Peeta al patio al salón y busquemos algo con lo que entretenernos mientras tanto.

Mi esposo me señala que tal vez sea un buen momento para pasear por jardín trasero.

Madge y Gale nos acompañan. Mi familia se queda en la habitación de Madge a controlar el proceso. Yo me mantengo en silencio. Peeta habla por mí casi siempre. Hasta que Gale se atreve a preguntar algo mientras nos sentamos en sillas alrededor de una mesa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Katniss está en silencio absoluto, mi esposa habla un poco más pero no deja de mirarla, y tú estás nervioso, Peeta.

-Es que... -Comienzo ruborizándome y sintiéndome aterrada nuevamente.

-Parece que Katniss y yo... ella tiene síntomas de embarazo. -Completa mi esposo rodeándome con sus brazos ya que desde hace varios minutos estoy sentada en su regazo.

-Y su madre y Prim están esperando los resultados de las pruebas caseras. -Sigue mi amiga.

-Y tienen miedo. -Dice Gale.

-Estamos aterrados. -Ríe Peeta besando mi coronilla.

-Supongo que no lo planearon.

-No. -Murmuro negando con la cabeza. –Y no mientas Peeta. Tú te pusiste feliz. Yo estoy aterrada.

-Tal vez. Pero ya te dije, también tengo miedo. Recién estamos casados y tú podrías estar esperando un hijo mío. Por Dios, me aterra fallar como padre o perderlos. Supongo es un miedo normal y entendible de padres primerizos. Pero más allá de eso, tener hijos contigo es lo que más anhele.

Me siento algo culpable al reconocer que hace unos años pensé que no tendría hijos incluso cuando estaba de novia con Peeta. Él por el contrario, soñó con casarse conmigo, tener una casita y formar una familia que surgiera de nuestro amor mutuo.

Si bien podía imaginar ese futuro antes, que esté a punto de ser una realidad es diferente.

-Tú serás un excelente padre. -Repito lo que ya le dije dentro de la habitación.

Alguien hace un ruido extraño con la garganta, cuando miramos hacia nosotros nos damos cuenta que fue Madge.

-Em... chicos. Estamos aquí. -Ella sonríe tranquila.

-Lo siento. -Me disculpo nuevamente avergonzada.

-¿Por dónde íbamos? -Pregunta Peeta, quien al parecer se olvidó de todo.

-Nada, sólo iba a desearles suerte. -Dice Gale. -Y sé lo que significa esto para ustedes o cualquiera, pero podrán sobrellevarlo. Supongo que cualquiera de nosotros cuatro estamos más preparados para enseñarles a nuestros hijos a defenderse que cualquier otra persona del Distrito Doce y con suerte no tendrán que pedir teselas de más que hagan que sus nombres entren en la urna más veces.

Estoy segura que los hijos de Madge jamás tendrán que pedir más. El Señor Undersee no permitirá que su hija o su nieto pasen necesidades. Y después, cuando el padre de Madge muera, ella ocupará el lugar de alcaldesa con ayuda de su actual esposo, en las últimas décadas ha pasado de padres a hijos el cargo.

Y Peeta y yo tal vez jamás seamos ricos, pero saldremos adelante y protegeremos a nuestros hijos tanto como podamos.

-Tienes razón. Creo que podremos enseñarles todo lo que sabemos para que puedan sobrevivir a todo y ser fuertes. Y no cogerán teselas extras. No todos cuentan con esa ventaja. -Murmura Peeta.

Dejamos de hablar de temas desagradables y decidimos distraernos jugando a lanzarnos una pelota inflable, sólo que cuando la pelota se nos escapa y se va lejos de mí es Peeta quien la va a buscar, no quiere que haga ningún esfuerzo.

Y así pasamos el resto de la hora. Hasta que finalmente aparece Prim diciendo que los resultados ya están y debemos subir.

Peeta y yo nos miramos ansiosos y cuando toma mi mano empezamos a caminar. Nuestros amigos se quedan en el jardín y nos dicen que esperan noticias pronto.

Una vez en la habitación. Prim no hace entrar al baño exclusivo de mi amiga donde mi madre está examinando los frascos transparentes de orina con los ingredientes extras.

No entiendo nada pero de todas formas nos acercamos hasta estar a la altura de mi madre.

-¿Ya terminó mamá?

Ella asiente y nos pide que mantengamos la calma y la escuchemos Peeta se sienta a mi lado sobre una punta de la gran bañera cerca de las muestran.

-¿Qué significa esto? -Pregunta Peeta.

-Esta muestra es de orina solamente. Hay dos opciones, al pasar la hora se enfría y pueden observarse dos cambios, o se forma una fina capa de partículas blancas o sube hasta la superficie.

-Y ascendió. -Murmuro.

-Exacto. La siguiente es de aceite. Apenas trasladamos parte de tu muestra al vaso colocamos algunas gotas de aceite. Cuando se enfrió, en el otro extremo colocamos más gotas esperamos media hora más. Y como verán ambas sustancias se juntaron y mezclaron.

La observamos por un rato confirmamos lo que ella dijo.

-Con el vinagre fue más rápido. La orina cambio de color aclarando y se puede observar un poco de espuma en los costados y por último el cloro.

Prim le pasa el último vaso con orina. Hecha un poco de cloro sobre la orina y pocos minutos después, la muestra se agita se eleva y se forma una espuma blanquecina y espesa que desborda del vaso.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Pregunta Peeta evidentemente sorprendido.

-La reacción del ph de las muestras de orina a sustancias desconocidas fue positiva en cada prueba que hicimos. -Explica Prim sonriendo.

-Si nos basamos en esto. Estás embarazada, cariño. -Mi madre acaricia mi rostro y yo lloro. -Estas pruebas no son cien por ciento confiables, mañana debes hacerte cualquiera de las cuatro apenas despiertes con la primera orina del día, si tú vez que sale igual a cualquiera de estos resultados, me avisas y te conseguiremos un test casero para confirmarlo.

Mi esposo me rodea de la cintura y me besa la mejilla.

-Tranquila, amor. Estaremos bien. Recuerda lo que hablamos.

Dejo que Peeta me abrace, él es el único capaz de calmarme en este momento cuando el miedo por el embarazo y por el futuro de nuestros hijos cuando nazcan me toma presa.


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: EMBARAZADA

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13: EMBARAZADA**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Por primera vez tengo pesadillas sobre bebés y niños muertos. No he podido dejar de pensar en lo que supimos en la casa de Madge. Mi madre no confirma nada aún, puede haber un desorden hormonal, o las pruebas pudieron haber fallado.

De todas formas, cuando despierto esa mañana estoy decidida a repetir las cuatro pruebas en busca de algún error que me diga que aún no traeré un bebé al mundo. Peeta busca todo lo necesario para hacerlos.

Repetimos el mismo proceso en todo en base a lo que mi madre nos dejó escrito en unas hojas.

Nos quedamos sentados en el suelo controlando con un reloj cronometro los minutos y segundos que faltan para que los resultados sean visibles. Peeta me lleva a su regazo y me rodea la cintura con sus brazos dejando caer sus manos en mis piernas. Yo sostengo un libro en mis manos. Yo no me concentro pero de todas formas Peeta me lee el libro de poemas, no es de un género específico, trata muchos temas y está dividido en partes. El libro pertenecía a mi padre y él siempre decía que lo relajaba, algunos tratan sobre la naturaleza y medio ambiente, otros sobre el amor, algunos sobre la familia y los hijos. Peeta me lee especialmente los de la naturaleza, él me pide que cierre los ojos y me imaginé todo lo que su voz me dice, cada pequeño detalle y que trate de encontrar la paz en ello.

Finalmente descubrimos que los resultados dan igual que ayer y nos abrazamos porque en este momento es lo único que nos da paz.

Por la tarde, llegan mi madre y Madge.

-Lo conseguí. -Avisa Madge feliz. Le pasa a Peeta un test de embarazo digital porque yo estoy sentada rápidamente en el sillón aterrada.

-¿Cuánto te debemos? –Pregunta Peeta. –Estas cosas salen muy caras.

-Nada, chicos. El Capitolio les entrega kits gratuitos a los Agentes de Paz. Y esto se lo pedí a una Agente de Paz amiga. No lo necesita, así que me lo cedió para ustedes.

-¿Te quedarás? –Pregunto.

-Oh, no. Hoy almorzaremos en familia. Mi padre invitó a los Hawthorne a casa. Debo irme. Pero les deseo suerte, aunque no hace falta este test para saber que están esperando un bebé, al menos sabrán cuánto lleva con ustedes. La Agente de Paz me comentó que son muy certeros y eficaces para eso.

Madge se despide de los tres con un beso en la mejilla y abrazos. Siempre fue muy cariñosa, a diferencia de mí que soy más arisca. Y Peeta es amable, divertido, tierno, pero con las personas con las que tiene más confianza. En caso contrario es amable y respetuoso de los espacios personales, y algo distante como yo. Madge por el contrario es tranquila, pero saluda a todo el mundo con el mismo entusiasmo, incluso a la gente del Capitolio, más que nada por protocolo. Creo que su padre, siempre le insistió mucho para que se comportara abierta, accesible y a la vez demostrando respeto hacia el otro. Le enseñó cómo comportarse en sociedad, diplomáticamente, para que cuando llegara su turno de gobernar el Distrito Doce, hiciera un buen trabajo.

Nos quedamos solos con mi madre.

Ella me pide que le deje ver las nuevas pruebas y me lleva al baño. Peeta nos sigue los pasos pero se queda sentado en el pasillo cuando nos ve entrar.

-No hay dudas. –Contesta mi madre sonriendo. Y tirando las pocas muestras hechas. –Bien. ¿Guardaste orina en el frasco de plástico que te di?

Asiento y le indico dónde lo dejé, lleno hasta la mitad. Ella lo busca y llena el recipiente que viene adjunto al test en la caja para después destapar el test y hundir la punta en la orina.

-¿Cuánto demora?

-Cinco minutos. Si quieres sal y quédate con Peeta. Y yo me quedo hasta que el resultado esté.

Acepto la propuesta y apenas abro la puerta Peeta levanta la mirada con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Él estaría completamente feliz, si no fuera porque sabe que ésta sea posiblemente mi peor pesadilla.

Sonrío para calmarlo y me siento en su regazo, acariciando su rostro.

-Quiero que sepas que no importa el resultado, nada de esto es tu culpa. Tal vez este bebé sea producto de un descuido, pero eso no significa que no lo vaya a amar como te amo a ti. Será un bebé tuyo y mío al fin y al cabo. Es sólo que tengo miedo. No soportaría perderte a ti; ni a un hijo nuestro.

-No perderás a nadie. A nadie ¿escuchas? Serás una gran madre, la madre de los hijos que siempre deseé tener exclusivamente contigo. Desde que ti vi cuidando a Prim supe que el papel de madre te vendría perfecto, porque sin importar lo que digas o creas eres perfecta, Princesa. Siempre lo serás. Confío en ti para cuidar de nuestros hijos, como hiciste con Prim, Y confío en ti para pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Serán mi vida entera. Aunque tú ya lo eres. Los protegeré y amaré por siempre durante el tiempo que viva y aún después.

Peeta tiene el poder de dejarme sin palabra ante cada declaración que me hace. Lo beso por varios minutos intentando olvidar que en breve sabremos con certeza si estoy embarazada.

Mi madre sale del baño y nosotros apartamos nuestros rostros para mirarla. Ambos estamos algo ruborizados por haber sido descubiertos.

-¿Lo has visto? –Pregunta Peeta cuando ella nos pasa el test.

-Sí. Ahora, véanlo por su cuenta.

Libero una mano de su cuello y giro el test en una posición que podamos ver la pequeña pantalla.

-A la cuenta de tres. –Digo mirando a Peeta.

-A la cuenta de tres.

Peeta cierra los ojos y yo hago lo mismo.

-Tres. –Empezamos juntos.

Inspiró fuerte.

-Dos.

Espiro todo el aire acumulado

-Uno.

Abrimos los ojos y los fijamos en la pantalla, para leer estas pocas palabras:

 _ **"EMBARAZADA"**_

También aparece la cantidad de días que pasaron desde la concepción.

-Siete semanas y tres días. –Dice Peeta tras hacer una cuenta mental. –Fue esa semana.

No hace falta que aclare lo último. Ya lo sabíamos. Porque después de esos días tomamos los recaudos necesarios.

 _¿Cómo no pensé en esa posibilidad?_

Pero nos casamos y era nuestro primer momento juntos después de tanto tiempo, y en lo que pensamos era en sí quedaba embarazada o no. Solamente queríamos fundirnos en el cuerpo del otro para jamás separarnos. La situación se repitió más veces de las que recuerdo en los siguientes días, y he aquí la consecuencia.

¿Fue estupidez? ¿Inconsciencia? (Como suele definirlo mi madre cuando no se desean hijos, pero no recurren a medios para prevenirlo) ¿O el amor verdadero que da vida a otra persona?

Tal vez seamos un poco de las tres. Un bebé para una pareja enamorada es un regalo de Dios, suelen decir.

Empezamos a derramar lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

-Seremos padres. -Murmura Peeta sobre mi cuello dándome un corto y tierno beso allí.

-Nuestro primer hijo.

-Será una pequeña princesa. –Reclama Peeta.

-Será un niño. –Retruco.

-Bueno, no peleemos por esto. Pero me darás la razón.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo soñé anoche. Era una niña hermosa con tu cabello y mis ojos. Era nuestra pequeña princesa.

-Lleva una mano a mi vientre y lo acaricia por primera vez.

-¿Verdad que eres una niña, mi amor? Jamás te faltará nada, tu mami y tu papi cuidarán mucho de ti. Y te darán mucho amor. Te amo mucho, bebé. Eres una bendición para nosotros, algo inesperada por cierto. Pero eso no quita que seas lo primero. Tu mami también lo fue ese día que la conocí. Me enamoré perdidamente e instantáneamente de ella. Fue un milagro conocerla, que años después ella aceptara ser mi novia y más tarde aceptara casarse conmigo. Y ahora que estamos aquí los tres. No sabes lo feliz y sorprendido que estoy.

Sonrío entre llanto y apoyo mi mano sobre la suya como si ambos pudiéramos tocar a nuestro bebé, pero siendo incapaz de hablar.

Tal vez después logre hablarle a nuestro bebé sin quebrarme, ni tener miedo de traer a una criatura al mundo. Un ser al que amar y cuidar, con el miedo de saber que de más grande puedo perderlo o perderla por culpa del Capitolio.

Peeta con su mano libre acaricia mi cabeza y me atrae a su pecho. No hay nada que decir, ya hablamos todo desde la boda de Gale y Madge.

-¿Me tendrás paciencia?

-Es mi especialidad. –Contesta haciéndome reír a pesar de mi tristeza, mi alegría y mis temores.


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: TRABAJO

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14: TRABAJO**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

-Amor, llegó una carta.

Me dice mi esposa desde la puerta.

Yo salgo de la cocina y voy al instante hasta donde ella está. Le sonrío y beso su frente para después ver el sobre en su mano, en realidad tiene varios, que parecen ser de los servicios básicos.

-Lo encontré entre la correspondencia, el de arriba es para ti.

Lo agarro y lo abro para empezar a leer. El padre de Madge me manda a llamar de forma oficial para que vaya a una reunión con él este mismo día dentro de tres horas.

-¿Qué querrá? –Pregunta Kat a mi lado cuando termina de leer.

-No tengo idea. Pero debe ser importante.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Puedo esperarte.

-No hace falta, amor. Dijiste que tenías planes con Prim ¿verdad?

Ella asiente y yo tomo una de sus manos y beso el dorso de la misma.

-Ve y sal con Prim. Les hará bien a ti a nuestra bebé. Tu madre dijo que podías salir a caminar siempre y cuando fueras tranquila y no abusaras de la actividad física y evitarás el bosque en el primer trimestre.

-Ya faltan dos semanas para que termine.

-Entonces debes seguir cuidándote. Y durante todo el embarazo.

-¡Peeta!

-Yo cazaré, tú te quedas en casa. Te dejaré pasear por la pradera acompañada por alguien si es que yo no puedo ir. No harás esfuerzos extremos en el trabajo que puedan poner en peligro a nuestro bebé. Y cuando el embarazo esté más avanzado dejarás de trabajar.

-Eso no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dejar de trabajar.

-Trabajaré doble. O conseguiré otro. Estaremos bien. Lo importante es nuestra familia, Katniss.

-¿Por qué eres tan sobreprotector?

-Porque te conozco. –Respondo simplemente. –Y no quiero que les pase nada. Son lo que más amo en este mundo. Tú y nuestro bebé. No podría vivir si no estuvieran conmigo.

-No tendrás que vivir sin nosotros. Juntos ¿recuerdas?

Me arrodillo quedando frente al vientre de mi esposa, levanto su blusa y acaricio su vientre plano y después depósito un beso allí. Uno tierno que sólo es para mi bebé.

-Juntos por siempre.

Siento las manos de mi esposa en mi cabeza, jugando con mi cabello mientras yo mantengo mi cabeza en su vientre.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

-¿De qué hablas? –Levanto la cabeza y la miro. Katniss sonríe.

-Tú consintiendo a nuestro bebé. Es muy dulce.

Con el paso de los días Katniss se va acostumbrando a su nueva realidad.

Ayer la descubrí por primera vez cantando mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Cuando terminó de cantar, sonrió y poco después se durmió con sus manos aún en su vientre. Era una canción que nunca había escuchado, pero la dedicó a nuestro bebé. No quise interrumpirla, y no lo hice. Estuve fuera de la habitación mirándola por la puerta entreabierta sin que ella se diera cuenta. Esperé a que se durmiera y después de varios minutos entré para recostarme a su lado y abrazarla.

-Serás una buena madre, no importa que creas lo contrario.

Ella no se movió, ni abrió los ojos. Respiraba profundamente. Seguía dormida. La abracé más y la atraje hacia mí, besé su coronilla y pronto me quedé dormido a la par de ella.

Vuelvo a la realidad.

-Entonces lo haré siempre, si no te molesta.

Niega con la cabeza.

-Hazlo cuando quieras. ¿Vamos a desayunar ahora? Debes alimentarse antes de encontrarte con el Alcalde.

-El té ya debe estar. Vamos. –Digo.

La tomo de la mano y la guío hasta la cocina. Servimos todo y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en la pequeña mesa de madera de la cocina mirando hacia la ventana. Katniss me habla de las cosas que hará con Prim y la sorpresa que le tiene preparada para su cumpleaños número quince. Le quiere organizar una fiesta pequeña con algunos amigos y familiares y planea hacerle un vestido nuevo ella misma. Y me pide que le dibuje diversos diseños para que pueda elegir uno como guía.

-¿En serio? No sé nada de moda, Kat.

-Yo menos, pero tú eres el único que sabe dibujar como los dioses.

-Creo que me tienes demasiada confianza para esto, pero te ayudaré aunque tenga que recorrer algunas tiendas de ropa o pedirle revistas del Capitolio a Madge para sacar ideas. Sólo debes decirme que te gustaría para tu hermana. Y te haré algunos bocetos en mi tiempo libre.

-Gracias, amor. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

-De nada, amor.

Katniss me besa sin darme tiempo a que también lo haga. Es un beso corto a modo de agradecimiento y como siempre hay amor.

* * *

...

* * *

-Te espero en el Edificio de Justicia, amor. –Le digo.

-Estaremos allí en un par de horas.

Sonrío y nos besamos antes de separarnos. Me doy vuelta tras caminar unos segundos para controlar que haya entrado en la casa nuevamente y sigo mi camino hacia la zona central del distrito.

El Alcalde está ocupado en otra reunión, por lo que me toca esperar hasta que la misma acabe. Pasa cerca de una hora según mi reloj cuando él me llama personalmente.

-Disculpa, Peeta por hacerte esperar. Puedes pasar a mi oficina.

Entre él y yo jamás hubo formalidades. Siempre me vio como el niño que era amigo de su hija. Y con Katniss sucede lo mismo.

-Siento curiosidad por el motivo que pidió venir aquí y no en su casa.

-Porque quería hablar contigo un asunto oficial.

-¿Cuál es ese asunto?

-Una oportunidad de trabajo. Mira yo sé lo difícil que es para ustedes esta situación. No tienes la ayuda de tus padres y tú y Katniss tratan de sobrevivir como pueden. También se por medio de Madge que tú buscaste trabajo en las minas de inmediato, sin embargo desististe temporalmente a empezar a trabajar allí por respeto a tu esposa. Tú y yo sabemos que nunca se recuperará de ese miedo desde que murió su padre. Estás trabajando en "El Quemador" tengo entendido.

-Sí, señor. Y sé que Katniss no quiere que trabaje en las minas, pero pronto tendrémos un bebé como ya sabe y debo cambiar de trabajo y empezar en las minas para poder mantener a mi familia, aunque a ella no le guste. Es sólo que cada vez se lo planteé se puso tan mal que le prometí no hacerlo, aunque fuera una mentira.

-Hazle caso a tu esposa. No trabajes bajo tierra.

-Pero...

-No, Peeta. Alguien con tu educación y talentos estás para mucho más que ser un minero exponiéndose a morir cada día. No quieres dejar a tu esposa viuda y tu hijo en camino sin padre ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no. Aunque, tampoco quiero que mueran de hambre o les falte algo.

-No les faltará nada, ni arriesgaras tu vida si consideras mi propuesta.

-¿Propuesta? Me temo que no se qué te refieres.

-Hace un tiempo murió mi secretario y créeme que desde entonces no he encontrado a nadie que haga buen trabajo, despedí a una mujer mayor de cuarenta hace un mes por unos errores que cometió ante su ignorancia y desde entonces estoy haciendo todas las tareas solo con ayuda de mi hija y mi esposa en ocasiones. Pero no es lo mismo, necesito una mano derecha Peeta, alguien que trabaje para mí cada día. Y estoy convencido de que tú eres el indicado. Nos conocemos y sé lo inteligente y responsable que eres. Nunca das un paso en falso si no estás seguro. Piensas antes de actuar. Analizas pros y contras y tienes un buen sentido común y un criterio admirable. Te necesito. Por el dinero no te preocupes, te pagaría el doble de lo que cobrarías como minero y tal vez incluso más. Como entenderás un cargo en el gobierno es más importante. A Gale también le conseguí un puesto importante en el ámbito de la minería, un puesto administrativo, lo que significa que ya no bajará a los subsuelos, y le da tranquilidad a mi hija saber que está seguro. Y quiero hacer lo mismo contigo pero trabajando a mi lado.

-Yo no sé qué decir...

-No debes decirme nada hasta que no estés seguro. No me respondas ahora. Sólo te pido que lo consideres y si es necesario lo hables con tu esposa, hazlo, porque estas decisiones se toman de a dos. También puedo encontrarle un trabajo a ella aquí, más delante cuando el hijo de ambos nazca para que pueda llevar su embarazo tranquilo estos meses. Estoy seguro que será un cambio radical para ella y el estrés y la presión que conlleva trabajar aquí, no la ayudará. Mientras tanto podríamos irla entrenando para el trabajo que desempeñe.

-Le agradezco la oferta. Pero ¿está seguro? No sé si yo estoy preparado para esto. Soy hijo de los panaderos del Distrito Doce. Nada más.

-Mira, Peeta te lo digo cómo el hijo que siempre te consideré. Tus padres siempre han sido injustos contigo y tus hermanos. Pero les han dado una buena educación en el ámbito laboral desde pequeños, para que pudieran hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares en el futuro. ¿Crees que yo empecé sabiendo?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Tú y Katniss aprenderán con el tiempo. Yo los guiaré.

-¿Me da unos días para decidirlo?

-Claro, los que necesites.

-Muchas gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas. Tú hiciste muchas cosas por mi hija. Y fuiste uno de sus pocos amigos. Ahora es mi turno devolverte esos favores.

Él me sonríe y me mira de esa forma paternal que sólo se reserva para algunas personas.

* * *

...

* * *

Katniss y Prim están fuera del despacho del Alcalde cuando salgo. Prim se acerca y me saluda con beso en la mejilla, mientras Katniss me abraza y se queda pegada a mi cuerpo por varios minutos. Absorbo la fragancia a fresas de su champú y sonrío contra su cuello. Ella dejó su cabello levemente ondulado suelto y se ve hermosa como siempre.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Creo que te va a gustar. ¿Lo hablamos en casa y cuando estemos solos te lo explicó bien?

-De acuerdo. ¿Me prometes que no es nada malo?

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y le sonrío.

-Te lo prometo.

-¿Cómo te fue a ti con Prim?

-No hicimos muchas cosas. Estuvimos esperándote casi todo el tiempo. ¿Nos acompañas?

-A donde quieran.

Nuestros labios se encuentran y nos damos un beso.

-Te amo.

-También yo. –Respondo.

* * *

...

* * *

Durante la cena hablamos sobre lo que lo que aconteció en la mañana.

Katniss me escucha sin dejar de expresar su sorpresa porque nunca esperó que fuera por trabajo que me llamaba.

-¿Qué dices, mi amor?

-Acepta. Yo te apoyo. ¿No te das cuenta? Es nuestra solución. No quiero perderte cómo a mi padre. Prefiero que trabajes con el Alcalde, a verte en las minas. ¿Cuánto te pagarán?

-Más del doble que el sueldo de un minero.

-¿Tanto?

Asiento.

-¿Qué le respondiste?

-Que tenía que discutirlo contigo. Eres mi esposa. También me dijo algo más. Te ofrece trabajo a ti, una vez que nuestro bebé nazca. Y una capacitación previa mientras tu embarazo dure.

-Es demasiado.

-Él lo considera justo por la relación que ambos tenemos con él y su familia y la confianza que hay. Quiere discutirlo personalmente contigo para saber que trabajo se adapta más para ti. Salvo que estés dispuesta a trabajar ahora un tiempo, si previamente te ve un médico y obstetra y determina que tu embarazo va bien.

Esa opción me la propuso al final. Para darle la libertad de elegir que hacer.

-No lo sé, amor. ¿Es decir que haría? Sólo sé cazar, recolectar y comerciar. Por dios, hasta soy un desastre cocinando comidas elaboradas.

-No eres mala cocinando, nunca me has intoxicado. Pero te prometo que te daré mil clases personales hasta que aprendas a hacer lo mismo que yo.

-Lo necesitaré, pero no desvíes el tema ¿Qué haría yo en la Alcaldía?

-Podrías ser recepcionista.

-Claro porque tengo tanta paciencia. –Agrega con sarcasmo. –Eso me mandaría a la calle el primer día.

-Tienes razón. –Me río al recordar su carácter complicado. –¿Una tarea administrativa o relacionada a eso? ¿Recursos humanos?

-No apuntes tan alto, Peeta.

-¿Por qué no? Yo tampoco me siento capaz de hacerlo, porque no tengo experiencia. Pero el señor Undersee prometió capacitarnos de forma adecuada. Sólo debemos leer muchos libros y estudiar sobre los temas que necesitamos saber. Los dos somos muy capaces, Kat. Hagamos una cosa, intentémoslo. Tú misma lo dijiste necesitamos dinero para mantenernos y que no nos falte lo básico, más con una pequeña persona en camino. Tú sabes que siempre te elegí a ti, te amé, te respeté y que estoy contigo por amor. Pero estamos por completar una familia. Y creo esta es una buena oportunidad para ambos, además estaríamos juntos en el trabajo. Aunque te vea una vez durante la jornada laboral ya sería feliz.

-Está bien. Supongo que puedo intentarlo por ti.

Le sonrío y mientras ella parece pensativa le doy un beso y tal como ella me hizo esta mañana no dejo que me lo devuelva. Ella parece decepcionada.

-Por estas cosas te amo, princesa.

-¿Por qué cosas?

-Soy la única persona a la que de verdad escuchas. Y eso es un halago para mí.

-Tal vez sea porque también te amo y te elegí a ti para compartir mi vida. Porque me importa tu opinión y confío más en tus palabras que en las de cualquier otra persona.

Katniss acaba su plato y se sienta sorpresivamente en mi regazo con las piernas extendidas a mis costados.

-Entonces supongo que a partir de ahora las cosas van a mejorar.

-Nunca estuvieron mal. Nunca lo estamos juntos. –Aclaro.

Aunque no hemos pasado ninguna necesidad hasta ahora, nos hemos restringido en las cosas consumimos y compramos. Además siempre teníamos frutos, vegetales y carne de animales del bosque, e incluso peces. Comida nunca nos falta. Si no va Katniss, vamos yo, Gale, Madge, o Prim y traemos cosas desde fuera del distrito.

Sin embargo, un embarazo y posterior alumbramiento conlleva gastos fuera de lo normal. Ropa de embarazada, algún antojo, leche maternizada, ropa para bebé, zapatitos de bebé, una cuna, juguetes, arreglar la habitación extra para el nuevo integrante. Y este nuevo trabajo nos permitirá hacer casi todo sin tener que postergar ningún proyecto demasiado tiempo.

-Lamento que estos días no haya estado muy animada. Sé que te afecta verme así.

-Pero lo entiendo, princesa. Todo fue tan sorpresivo. Vas a ver que todo será más soportable más adelante. Haré que olvides ese miedo, y trataré de hacerte feliz para que tú también te sientas así con nuestra nueva realidad. Serás una gran madre y yo estaré contigo siempre para cuidarte y cuidar de todos los hijos que tengamos.

-¿Quieres más? -Pregunta riendo.

-Quiero muchos hijos contigo. Tal vez tres o cuatro. Creo que nuestra primera hija merece tener hermanos como tú y yo. Podrán haber peleas, desacuerdos pero nunca te abandonan.

-En eso tienes razón. Aunque ¿después del parto me darás un poco de tiempo de descanso es eso de buscar hermanitos?

-Primero disfrutaremos de nuestra niña un par de años, te lo juro.

-¿Hasta cuándo dirás que es una niña?

-Hasta que nazca y mi sospecha se confirme.

Katniss empieza a reír y apoya su frente en la mía.

-¿Vamos a dormir? Me estoy muriendo de sueño. Fue un día largo. Odio el embarazo y sus malditos síntomas.

-Voy a llevar a mis princesas a dormir.

Puedo notar cómo se duerme mientras habla. Nos ponemos de pie y la alzo. Dejo que mi esposa recueste su cabeza en mi hombro y rodee con sus brazos mi cuello. Cuando la tiendo en la cama ella está casi dormida. Me recuesto a su lado y la abrazo mientras la observo dormirse lentamente.

-Buenas noches, princesa.

-Buenas noches, príncipe. –Es lo último que escucho antes de que se quede dormida entre mis brazos.

Cada noche pienso en lo maravilloso que es dormir y despertar a su lado y como no cambiaría esto por nada de mundo porque ella es el amor de mi vida.


End file.
